Cabin Fever
by Sarcasma
Summary: Take James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, James's parents, a whole lot of pranks, put it in a blender and what do you have? One crazy summer. Sequel to 'The April Fool and the Goofster' Enjoy, Read and Review!
1. Summer Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marauders or Lily, but I do own Kyla and Michael Potter, who I am bringing back as the COOLEST parents ever… in my opinion.

Chapter 1- Summer Plans

_June 14, 1979_

_Dear Diary,_

_We are on the train back home. James invited me to sit with him and the other Marauders in one of the compartments, well, not all of the Marauders. Peter's been missing for some reason. Perhaps that's why he invited me. I think I shocked him by accepting, but I think I have succeeded in making them all regret it when I pulled out the Goofster with some, uh, minor changes. Namely little bows around his ears and a pink bath robe: just a few accessories. I think I'll go have some more fun._

Lily put away her diary just as James and Sirius were discussing ways to reverse the offensive changes to the goofy toy. James decided on the direct approach, "come on Evans, don't bring shame to the Goofster."

"Shame? Me?" Lily asked while enchanting Goofy to have a mauve lipstick showing on the large stuffed lips. Sirius winced. "And I do have a first name, Potter."

Remus laughed at Sirius who looked like he was about to go into shock over the state of the prize that not only had been stolen from them, but had also taken the pride of the Marauders. "Lily," Sirius croaked out making Remus laugh even harder.

"Yes Padfoot?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Please, oh please for the love of muggles, stop this…this- just PLEASE?!" Sirius was on the verge of tears and Lily figured this might be far enough, so decided not to make the Goofster do a tap dance.

"Oh alright," Lily said, putting her wand away.

"What about the lipstick and clothes?" James whined.

"If I don't get my dress-up fetish out on dolls, they end up being taken out on seventeen year old prats that won't let me have my fun elsewhere," Lily stated making James and Sirius look at one another with a bit of fear. They didn't put it past Lily, not after what she did to them on April Fool's day. Remus was now rolling with laughter. "Don't think I won't include you in this, Moony. I've got a lovely gray eyeliner in mind for you."

Remus froze. "Ah…er…uh… Lily, so, what are you doing this summer?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Lily shrugged. "My sister just graduated from muggle school, so Mum and Dad are taking her on a cruise, but I think I'll stay home."

Images of Lily in a bikini flashed through James's mind. "Why not? You could show us the pictures later. It might be fun."

"No, I get sea sick really easily," Lily told them. "But it's Petunia's graduation gift, so they're all going at the very least. I think I'll just hang out and get a head start on N.E.W.T.s, now that we can legally do magic."

"What a bore," Sirius said while rolling his eyes. "Come on Lily, why don't you spend the summer with us?"

James looked at Sirius like he was crazy, but then got a mischievous grin and put an arm around Lily, "Yeah, Lily, come stay with us. We're going camping at Crocky Hill for about a month."

Lily looked at James in disbelief. "Do you think I'd go anywhere, let alone a place you call 'Crocky Hill', for any amount of time with the two of you?"

"Hey, I'm going to," Remus said, then added, "well, for most of the month at least."

"My parents are going too," James said hoping it might make a difference. "It was dad's idea. He likes to do things like this every summer, like a muggle adventure, and it would make it all the better since you're a muggle-born. Oh yeah, and we're not making up the Crocky Hill thing, it's a place in North Yorkshire. You could look it up if you wanted."

"I don't know," Lily said slowly, not believing herself for actually considering it.

"Come on, Evans," Sirius stuck out his lower lip to pout.

"Call me Lily and I'll go," she agreed.

"Alright, Lily," James's heart jumped for joy. _Lily and me, alone, in the woods on a starry night… the endless possibilities, _James thought as they arrived at the station. They all were busy grabbing their things to talk, but James came up to Lily as she started to walk away from platform 9 ¾. "Lily! Wait," James said running up to her. "Where's your family?"

"I told them I'd apparate this year," Lily told him.

"Oh, you already took the test?"

"Yeah, my birthday was in March. The ministry sent an examiner in April for anyone who wanted to take it in Hogsmeade," Lily told him.

"Really?" James, who had turned 17 in May had ignored this announcement, as he did any other that didn't effect him. "Oh, okay. Well, I thought I'd give you our address so you know where to come to. Think you can come by next week?"

"Next week? I thought you weren't going until July," Lily said, now wondering what she had agreed to.

"We are, but if your family is going to be gone anyways," James ran his fingers through, deciding not to tell Lily that it had been his mother, Kyla's, idea for her to come early.

"Oh, I'll see," Lily said, putting the parchment in her pocket. "Just send your owl tonight, if that's alright."

"Sure it is," James said, with a big smile on his face. "Talk to you later then?"

"Yeah," Lily said before turning and making her way to an apparition point.

_Go me,_ James thought as he walked back to his family and Sirius. "So you wanted us to help you find a place?" Michael asked Sirius.

"Yeah," he responded. "I think it's time I'm on my own."

"You know you could stay until you graduate," Kyla told him. "We don't mind having you around. Besides, we'll be gone most of the summer and what's the use of having a place of your own during the school year? It'll only collect dust."

"Maybe I'll stay," Sirius shrugged.

"Come on, let's get going," James said wanting badly to send Lily an owl to get a response.

* * *

A/N: This is a start of what I think will be just the summer, but it might go into their 7th year. So far though, I think I have enough antics for the summer, that and a main character in this one will be Kyla, so all of you who said you liked that character, here you go: lots of Kyla and Michael. Read some of my other things (especially the 1st in this series if you haven't done so) if you like this, but if you don't have time or energy to do that, all I ask of you is to REVIEW!

Thank you to reviews of 'The April Fool and the Goofster':

Angul-Gurl: I hope this one is a bit better for you, you seemed kind of indifferent to the other one, and maybe it just didn't strike your funny bone…

JamieBell: I'm blushing! I wouldn't say brilliant, but I do try. I find it easier to write the funny stuff, and so that's what I've been sticking to lately, though I need to finish my other LJ fic. I loved that last bit of JL fluff too. I liked how he got his hair back and threw her off like that. FYI she had to steal that picture away. I thought it would be cute to have a picture of that, even though it wasn't technically a prank.

Storywritter10791: I hope you'll like this one too…

Katkit: Thank you for reviewing all the time, I appreciate this. Here's another beginning.

Miss Lady Padfoot: Thank you for your compliments. I like the idea of Harry seeing into his parent's lives from at least one of their view points, but I knew I wanted to end with a diary entry. I'm glad you liked the little interjection though.

Ash: I'm doing a sequel, but I'd image that Harry wouldn't really be that mean, especially since Lily had a reason for revenge, and Harry was just making a joke out of it. I think if he did do it, he'd probably reverse it before anyone saw.

Hellen B. Potter: Thank you for all of your reviews! I appreciate the time you obviously put into it. I'm glad you liked the last story and I hope you like this one just as much! Happy reading!


	2. To Godric's Hollow

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters  
Though I wish badly I did  
Hope you enjoy this chapter  
and when complete, shut the lid.

brought to you by Thoughts from the Mentally Insane

* * *

Chapter 2-To Godric Hollow

_June 21, 1979___

_Dear Diary,_

_Someone really needs to remind me why I'm going with them camping, not to mention spending the next two weeks before at their house. We aren't leaving until July 12, because that's when Remus can get there. So, it'll be me, James and Sirius… doesn't that sound fun? I had hoped Mum and Dad would disapprove of the idea so I wouldn't look like the one backing out, but since James's parents are going, well, Dad had to be talked into it, but Mum had no problems. We'll see if she has problems when I get back, pregnant and not knowing who the father is. Okay, so I really wouldn't go off and do that with any of the Marauders, but hey, why would any mother trust their daughter in the hands of boys she hasn't even met before. Well, now I'm just stalling, but I need to pack before James and his dad come to help me with my things. I could imagine how James would act if he watched as I packed away my underwear._

Lily was just about done with packing when James and Michael arrived at her house. They had brought a car, one that Michael liked to show off every chance he got. It was a nice 1977 Triumph Spitfire sports car that he had bought just the previous February and made a few adjustments to it. Kyla took it in stride, but had warned them to drive carefully and not scare Lily.

They arrived at Lily's in record time, since there was a, uh, Knight bus quality to the car. They knocked on the door and Petunia, who had been packing herself, answered the door looking shocked to see two men at the door. She noticed the wands somewhat hidden away and shouted for her dad to come. "What is it Petunia?" the flustered Josh asked. "Oh, you must be the Potters." Josh extended a hand and Michael shook it.

"I'm sorry," Michael said, "James isn't as good as Lily at remembering names."

"It's Josh and this is Petunia, Lily's sister," Josh introduced. Petunia nodded curtly then went back up the stairs to finish getting ready for the cruise. "You can go up to Lily's room and tell her to hurry," he told James.

James was all too willing to oblige, leaving the parents there to talk as Violet joined them. He made his way up the stairs two at a time, resisted the urge to have some fun with Lily's muggle sister, and found his way into Lily's room, where she had just closed the clasps on her suitcase. "Ready to go Lily?"

This startled Lily as she turned around to see James there. "Ready as I'll ever be," Lily said with a bit of sarcasm in her tone.

"No, no, let me get it," James said, making to grab the handle of the large suitcase. He pulled it off the edge of her bed and BOOM.

Lily suppressed a laugh. "It's a bit heavy," she warned.

"Right then," James said, pulling out his wand and levitating it down the stairs.

They took it into the living room where an impressed Violet and Josh had been talking to Michael about plans. "James, you know you can't do that on the way to the car," Michael chided.

"I know, but I figured it would be easier for now," James shrugged off the tone and ran his fingers through his hair.

Lily came down a moment later with a duffle bag hanging off of her shoulder. "Alright, I guess this is it," Lily said, hoping against hope that her parents would see what a mistake this might be sending her off to spend time with James. Instead her mother came over and gave her a hug.

"Have a fun trip," she said squeezing her tightly. "We'll see you when you get back in August."

"Ok, mum," Lily said having faith that her dad would see through James's charm.

"Have fun Harry," Josh said jokingly while giving Lily a hug as well.

"It's Lily," Lily played along.

"Oh, right," he said, slipping her some galleons that he had made an exchange for.

"Thanks," Lily said. She shouted up the stairs. "Bye Petunia! Have fun on the cruise!"

"I will!" Petunia said, looking down, glaring at James. "Don't get into trouble."

"I won't," Lily retorted. "Ready?" she asked, looking at James.

"Whenever you are," James said with a charming smile that irked Lily, mainly because she hated herself for even liking it.

Michael took the large suitcase and Lily still had her bag as they put things in the trunk of the car. James acted as the perfect gentleman, opening Lily's door for her, allowing her to have the front passenger seat, and helping her into the car. Lily's parents watched from the window, thinking how glad that their little girl would be with such a gentleman. _They have no idea_, Lily thought as they got started. It's not like she didn't think James had his good qualities by now. He really could be a gentleman when his mind was set to it. Other times, though, he was a complete terror. Usually it wasn't directed at her, but they say you can tell how someone really is by how they treat their inferiors, instead of their peers. Anyone who wasn't as good at hexes as James, which ended up being quite a few people, became his victim.

Lily tended to go into a shell when things were aimed at her, at let them just roll off the shell before coming out, so James never really bothered her personally, but she did have a problem with how he treated other people. Especial those like Peter Pettigrew. She felt Peter had it easier then most students that had troubles with James, because at least he was considered a part of the group, and the things they did to him just a friendly joke. Lily still didn't approve of the way they embarrassed Peter, but she also figured he must not mind so much, since he would still hang around them and such.

He had improved this last year, but that could have been due to any number of factors; she hoped though that it had to do with her taking the Goofster away from them, and in the manner she had taken it. She was thinking about this and smiling as they got to Godric's Hollow. The paved road began to end, but that was no problem for the slightly hovering Spitfire. Lily looked out of the window, both shocked and impressed by this change in the once muggle vehicle.

Michael was pleased with Lily's expression. "Neat, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Lily said, thoroughly impressed now. "How did you do it?"

"Just a few levitation charms on the axles and tires, and a sustaining potion as an additive to the oil," James said proudly.

"Did you help?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, a bit," James shrugged, trying to act modest, though it didn't work really well.

"Neat," Lily said honestly, which made James go on about the plans they had for the little sports car.

When they arrived at the Potter's home, James showed Lily the room that had been made up for her to stay in. "There's the closet, and the dresser, careful though, sometimes it likes to shut its drawers on you if it's open for too long."

"Alright," Lily said looking around at the quaint room. There was another door, opposite the closet. "What's in there?"

"Oh, that's your bathroom," James said, angry that his mother didn't trust him sharing the same bathroom as a girl, and so what if at some point they 'accidentally' bumped into each other in there, it wasn't like Lily was a complete stranger.

"Thanks," Lily said, a bit shyly. "I think I've got it from here."

"Alright," James said, still standing there.

"Lily! Long time no see," Sirius said, coming in and twirling her around.

Lily laughed a bit, "you big flirt! Come on, now, out, so I can put my things away."

"Come on, Lily, let us stick around and help you with your, uh-um, things," He said slyly.

"If you want a sneak peek at my undergarments, you are sorely mistaken that you will even get a glimpse." Lily turned her back on them, opened her duffle bag and, upon realizing what was right on top, smiled. She pulled out her wand and enchanted the Goofster to once again be adorned in a cute outfit complete with a matching hair band. "But I suppose I could use some help with some other things," she said, pulling out the doll.

Sirius's entire demeanor altered. "No," he said sickly like. "I think I'll be going."

"What about you, James," Lily said. "Think you can help me put this up on one of those shelves?"

"Uh, er…" he looked out the door and feigned surprise. "What is that Mum? Need help? I'll be right there! Sorry Lily." And Lily was once again left in peace.

_Good thing to know that will still work_, she thought to herself as she got her wand to restore the toy again. "Nice trick there," Kyla said from the door frame.

Lily turned around at the unfamiliar voice. "Oh, well," she started to blush a bit.

"Good for you, those boys need to be put in their place every once and a while," Kyla smiled and walked over to Lily, her hand extended. "I'm Kyla, James's mother."

"Good to meet you Mrs. Potter, I'm Lily Evans," Lily shook Kyla's hand.

"Please call me Kyla, the Mrs. Thing makes me sound so old, and I've heard a lot about you," Kyla said.

"Really?" Lily didn't know why she was shocked by this fact, it isn't as if she had never talked about the Marauders to her family, but it worried her at the same time, since she didn't always have the best things to say about James.

"Yeah. All good, so don't worry," Kyla said, as if reading her mind. "James seems absolutely smitten with you, and I can see why."

Lily blushed again. "Thank you."

"He's too big of a prat, it seems, to keep on your good side though." Kyla sat down on the bed, crossing one leg under the other. Lily followed suit.

"I thought all mothers were supposed to think their children were perfect," Lily said, smiling.

"No, every mother is supposed to love their children unconditionally, that doesn't mean they don't see the faults. James is too much like his father for his own good."

"But, you are married to him, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but once again, that doesn't mean Michael is faultless, it just takes a bit of patience and a few witty comments to keep him under control, and seeing what you did with that precious Goofy toy of theirs a minute ago you've already figured that out," Kyla said.

"Well, sort of, it's more like rubbing this in their face over and over," Lily said.

"Why is that?" Kyla asked.

"Didn't they tell you?"

"James wrote me and told me that someone had stolen the Goofster, but not how. Something tells me I'll like this story though."

Lily told Kyla about what she had done to their shampoo and the antics that had taken place due to it all. She had Kyla splitting her sides before she had even gotten out the pictures. "Oh, this one is too good," Kyla said, looking at the picture of James's head flashing, 'Just say "NO"! To Rugs and Plugs'. "How did you come up with this?"

Lily shrugged, but had a huge grin on her face. "I knew how vain they are about their hair, but I knew it always grew back with them. I'm not too bad when it comes to charms and such."

"Apparently not, that disillusionment charm must have been awfully powerful for it to have effected them through an element. I think you aren't giving yourself enough credit," Kyla said, then looked at her watch. "Oh, I better get dinner started. They get so cranky if you don't have things ready." Kyla stood up.

"Can I help you with any of it?" Lily asked, standing as well.

"Why don't you unpack, and then I'd love some help. I think that's the first time anyone has offered. Good to meet you Lily," Kyla said, heading for the door.

"You too, Kyla," Lily said. _Maybe this won't be too bad after all_, Lily thought, as she extracted her shirts from the suitcase.

* * *

A/N: What do you all think? I love Kyla as a character. She's the coolest mom ever! I know this might be a bit weird for some of you who have read One More Chance, because I'm giving Lily and Kyla a relationship this time, but it's a different story, and different plot, and it's going to be fun. Hang in there with me and you'll see… I have plans muahahaha. Anyways, most of you that have read my other JL fic will also notice that I've decided to use all the same names for the parents, even if the characterization is a bit different with Lily's parents.

For any of you wondering 'why doesn't Petunia absolutely despise and loathe Lily here' please go over and read my one shot Resentment, because it will show you how I think that bitterness could have really come about. I'm not Rowling, so don't depend on that as the true answer, but it might help if you think I'm going way OOC for Petunia, because, according to my theories, I am not.

With all of that said, please review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update, so review and enjoy!

Thank you:

JamieBell: Thank you for pointing that mistake out, I'm going to fix it asap. I'll make it make more sense. I hope you like this chapter and guess what? KYLA'S BACK! I'm happy about that one, and my roommates and I were discussing some good ideas for this last night.

Angul-gurl: Thank you for sticking with this. I'll try and make it fun for you.

Aikenlicious: Is this a name based on a certain AI star? That's what it reminded me of. Well, here's your fix for the day. I don't want you to become too dependent on this, so I might ease you off in my own kind of a twelve step program… =) You might like other humor things I've written. I know you've read some of it already, but there's things you haven't read yet too, so try that as a substitution.

Katkit: Thank you, as always, for your review!


	3. Kyla Strikes Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing here... NOTHING! Do you people get that?! GEESH =)

Chapter 3- Kyla Strikes Back

For the next week and a half Lily and Kyla were like two peas in a pod. Kyla would teach Lily some practical spells, Lily would regale Kyla with stories of the life and times of the Marauders, and they would discuss any number of topics. Their favorite subject was different articles in the latest Witch Weekly magazine. Monday afternoon James decided to address this serious violation of the unwritten code between parents and their children. "So you see, Mum, although your intentions may be good, you befriending _my_ future girlfriend is just unnatural."

"Hmm, I see," Kyla said after patiently listening to the babbling of her son, "and what do you suggest we do about that, how did you put it, 'infringement upon your God given rights as my son'?"

"Well, since I've known her longer, I think you should cut the buddy-buddy thing," James suggested boldly.

"Well, James love, since Lily actually enjoys my company, I think perhaps _you _should cut the illusion that Lily might actually want to go out with you." James's smile faded as his jaw dropped and any confidence he had settled in the pit of his stomach, where it usually went while James was being reamed by his mother. "Since you are my son, however, I am willing to share her with you, even though it goes against the Statute of Parents Sharing their Peers. I might even help you out with this dream that you have single handedly been annihilating over the years.

"For your information Lily is the only descent female company I have had for the last five months; and what, pray tell, would you be doing that includes Lily into all your plans?"

"I, uh- I don't know. Sirius and I could take her flying with us at the community pitch in the mornings," James suggested lamely.

"She doesn't like flying, James, would you just have her watch?"

James shrugged, knowing how impossible it would be to gain ground with anything but silence.

"And you should know, James Michael Potter, in this house, your God given rights are limited to the clothes on your back, the food in your stomach, and the roof over your head. Keep that in mind the next time you ask for the latest racing broom." Kyla stood up and left the room. When she was gone Sirius came in.

"That didn't sound too good," he said lounging in the chair across from James.

"She doesn't get it!" James said standing and pacing the length of the room. "I mean, what good is it to me if they get along? Mum will tell embarrassing stories and they'll share pictures, and it can't be good!"

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't try explaining it again, mate. Who knows? Maybe it will help."

"Right, sure, thanks for nothing Padfoot!"

"Any time, Prongs," Sirius said as James left the room.

James went upstairs and started pacing in his room instead, still mumbling under his breath about his dating life being ruined. "Share her? As if she belongs to anyone," James muttered as he leaned against the window sill and looked out toward the swimming hole that was a little ways beyond the Potters' back yard. James saw a flash of red... a flash of hope. "I'll show her," James said changing into swim trunks and grabbing a towel and his wand.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sirius asked as James walked defiantly toward the back door.

"Out!" James shouted and slammed the door behind him, causing Kyla to look into that room.

"Is he mad?" she asked.

"Yep," Sirius answered.

"Lily down by the pond?"

"Yep."

"Think he's trying to prove me wrong?"

"Yep."

"Wow, that worked faster than I thought."

"Yep."

* * *

Lily had taken to swimming in the afternoons while she was staying with the Potters. It was peaceful and warm here; back home, there was only a muggle pool which was always crowded and full of chlorine. This was a much better way to enjoy the water, in her opinion. She surfaced and saw a dark haired figure making its way to the opposite bank. Lily suddenly wanted to take her time swimming back to that side.

James waited patiently, for once, disappointed that Lily had chosen to wear a modest one piece, although he did think the green color looked nice on her. It brought out her eyes, and... "Did you need something?"

"Just came to see you beautiful," James said suavely.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, if you don't mind, I like the quiet here."

"That's fine, you won't hear a peep out of me."

"Thanks," Lily said skeptically. She started making her way back across the water as James slipped into the pond and follow. Lily stopped halfway through and waited for him to get there, since he wasn't going to stop bothering her until he got whatever was on his mind off of it. "What?"

"What what? I'm just swimming."

"Come on, James, you don't hide things well."

"Do you think I'm a complete prat?" James asked bluntly.

Lily was a bit taken back, but thought about it. "Not a complete prat, you can be nice when it benefits you."

"What?" James asked incredulously. "I help... people... like, like, like when Peter was having trouble in Transfiguration, we all helped him, including me."

"You mean when you were all figuring out how to illegally change into animagi? That doesn't count," Lily said, then got a look of thoughtfulness, "but I suppose the reason you did that can be counted on your side." They both started swimming over to the dock on Lily's left.

"Thanks, at least _you_ give me some credit," James said lifting himself up onto the dock. He put his hand down to help Lily sit next to him.

"I think you're very loyal, and there's something to be said for that," Lily said after really considering it. "You just have a skewed view on a good joke sometimes. As good hearted as I've seen you be with Sirius, Remus and Peter, you can be just as cruel to other people at school."

"Oh," James said. His hopes had been rising as she complimented him, but had been dashed by the critique.

"That's just my opinion on it though," Lily said. "I do have to give you credit for how good you are with your mother. You know I've always heard 'you can judge a man by how he treats his mum'."

"Really," James said, sitting up just a little straighter.

"Yeah, and I hope you don't mind me spending a lot of the time with her, but it's nice to have a female in the magic world that I can really look up to, you know? Besides, I know I don't have a lot in common with you and Sirius and I figured since your parents were the ones to invite me, it might be nice to get to know them a bit as well. Besides, your mum is easy to talk to and really cool. I just hope you don't mind me hanging around her," Lily said.

James smiled, "no, not at all. What makes you think I'd have a problem with that?"

"I don't know, I just didn't want you to be offended," Lily said shrugging and rippling the water with her toes.

"Nah, you could never offend me," James said, grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss right on top.

Lily was shocked with herself for actually smiling at this, but wiped the grin away, stood up and dived into the water. James pulled one knee into him, wrapping his arms around it, and just watched as Lily did calm, soothing laps.

July 6, 1979

Dear diary,

I'm almost surprised at how much fun I'm having here. I've discovered where James gets his over confidence from, though Kyla seems to keep Michael in his place better than anyone could with James. I've had a lot of fun with Kyla too. It may seem weird since she's nearly twenty years older than I am, but she's so cool and fun to be around. Today she showed me how to play an old wizarding game called Jumping Jills. It's one that most kids don't play anymore, but it really was a lot of fun. These little hoops are enchanted to move all around you and you have to catch as many as you can with a thin stick. When they end up on the stick, they stop moving. Person with the most rings wins.

Something weird is happening too. I've found myself thinking of James in weird ways, not bad weird, but more like seeing another side of him. He's always been too cocky to see anything else, but here he's just another 'kid' so to say. I suppose it's just that he has someone who knows how to control him, but I don't know. Maybe it's just my imagination running, but I think I'm actually warming up to him. Who ever thought that would happen right? James and Lily, friends... no it almost seems too weird. I guess there's no harm in friendship though, right?

* * *

A/N: Okay, before reviewing keep this in mind... Kyla knows what gets to her son, she's not just being mean or anything like that. As I was writing that part I realized anyone who's never really seen Kyla could very easily mistake it for her being too harsh, which is why I added the bit with her and Sirius talking like it was her plan from the beginning, aside from the fact that it was.

I hope you all like this chapter, and please PLEASE review

thank you:

Aikenlicious: Thank you for all of the reviews you've been giving me lately! I really appreciate it!

JamieBell: Yes, I love Kyla too... she's my fav. Gushing? What gushing? Are you gushing blood or something??? =) sorry, I know I'm a bit impatient when it comes to getting things posted, but I wanted to do this tonight, so I hope you're not upset at me for not waiting for your response to my email, but it is almost midnight, and I'm ready to go to sleep ZZZZZZ-ZZZZZZ, anywho... I asked my roommates, and they didn't think it too excessive, then I added the author's note. Peace Out!

angul-gurl: I'm glad you think so. There will be more pranking... lots more pranking muahahaha

dafalcon: funny! you read them backwards? well, uh, ok. I'm assuming you read the April Fool one right? Or are you going to read that out of order too? hehehe Hope you like this chappie!

Legendary Digitamer Lee: I'm sorry you thought I... how did you put it... have forsaken the Marauders... whatever that means. I'm sorry you feel that way about what I had decided to do, but I have to say, you can't just go around bashing ideas with no proof that that wouldn't happen. Who ever said that Lily couldn't beat the Marauders at their own game? I'm writing this just in case you happen to cross it on the off chance, but I have to write it none the less. Oh and btw, I had it under 'Parody' but it was pointed out to my by a friend that it technically is not a parody, since parodies make fun directly of something, like say, you making fun of the 'Stacy's Mom' song. This on the other hand is just humor. Romance was therefore the closest category, and there is that 'kissing' moment at the end, which I count, even though it is very slight. Unfortunately that was the best I could do when it comes to categories. I'm sorry if you find this in any way offensive, but I also think it immature to base whether I'm on your favorites in any way on this one point of contention, not that being on your favorites is what really keeps me going in life. Thank you for your other reviews, however.


	4. Cabins three and four

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…sorry

Chapter 4- Cabins Three and Four  
  
July 12, 1979  
  
The morning had been a bit crazy, with everyone gathering the things they would be taking with them, and trying to get things packed in a manner that wouldn't require more than one trip through the Floo network. Besides that, it took at least two hours to wake up James and Sirius; to finally accomplish this, Lily had summoned a large amount of cold water to dump on them. That also meant they were very grumpy as they packed their things.  
  
At about 9:30 Remus finally arrived, looking a bit worn out, but better then he had for the past few days. The promise of the adventure ahead was enough to keep him going.

"Remus!" Lily said, giving him a hug. "You're here! Now you can give these two numbskulls what they really deserve."  
  
"What did they do this time?" Remus asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"They tried throwing me into the swimming hole in my night clothes," Lily said putting on an over dramatic pout.  
  
"Hey," Sirius said, "you already hexed us for that!"   
  
"Sounds like you have things under control to me," Remus said, wishing he had seen whatever Lily had done to James and Sirius. She had a knack with charms, especially when her temper got the better of her. He was glad to see that she was actually laughing over the situation, instead of wishing to be on a cruise, throwing up over the handrail.  
  
"Good morning, Remus," Michael said, bringing some blankets and sleeping bags into the room. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Not bad, better than most months," Remus said. James had told his parents about Remus in their fourth year, knowing they would be fine with it. He had left out the fact that they turned into animals to hang around during a full moon, though. Lily had known since her fifth year; it became a bit obvious when she was alone in prefect duties every full moon and the days surrounding that time. Lily figured there was no reason to change her opinion on him just because of this, however.   
  
"Good," Michael said. "You ready to camp then?"  
  
"Always ready," Remus said with a grin of excitement on his face.   
  
"Good," Michael said. Even though James was his son, he had a connection with all of the boys that James had brought over year after year. He was a bit disappointed that Peter wouldn't be able to join them this summer.  
  
"Hey, Mum, where's my-" James came into the room and saw Remus, "Hey! Moony! You're here," James said, going over and doing the Marauder handshake with the new arrival, then leaned in and quieted his tone a bit. "Did you get the stuff from Zonko's?"  
  
"Yeah, no worries," Remus said, nodding his head toward his bag, that he had set down with the rest of the things. Lily overheard and made a mental note.  
  
"Everything ready?" Kyla asked, bringing in her bag of things.   
  
"If you got the reservation papers," Michael said.  
  
"Yes, okay then, let's go," Kyla said. Everyone gathered the things they had been assigned and left.  
  
"Good morning, my name is Ranger Ann, but just call me Ann," the overly cheerful female ranger said to the newly arrived campers. Kyla handed her the reservations. "Oh, the Potters, you are in cabins three and four. Here are your keys and the list of rules to have a good Muggle experience. We do ask that you keep your wands with you, even if you're not using them, and if you ever get lost or something happens outside of camp send up red sparks and one of the rangers will be around immediately."  
  
Ann handed them the papers and keys, and they started taking their things to the cabins. They walked into cabin three first. It was dirty, full of cobwebs, and they all saw several spiders. Four dusty cots were scattered around the room and Lily prayed that she wouldn't see any rats. The windows on the opposite side of the room were broken, but about half of the panes were covered with splintering ply wood. "Well," Kyla said. "This is nice, I guess."  
  
They closed the door and all went to cabin four. They opened the door and saw a completely different cabin; the cots were neatly and symmetrically against the walls, the windows were intact, there was a bit of dust in the air, but only out of not being used for the past two or three weeks, whereas the other had been ignored for months, if not years. Michael set down his things in the nicer cabins and told the boys to do the same. "Excuse me, Michael, but what makes you think you're getting this cabin?" Kyla asked in disbelief that he had made this decision so quickly.  
  
Michael put on a charming smile, one that looked a lot like James's, and said, "you and Lily are much better at handling a cabin like that then we are. It says we can use magic to set the cabins as we like it for the first couple of hours we are here, and you know how hopeless I am with any cleaning charms, but you, Kyla, you are so amazing with things like that. I just know you can do that."  
  
Lily was waiting for Kyla to blow up and send them on their way, but instead she smiled sweetly at Michael and responded. "I suppose you're right, we'll just go get working on it. You boys just get settled and decorate here."   
  
Lily was shocked, but followed Kyla out of cabin four and back to the one they would be residing in. "Men!" Kyla exclaimed while throwing down her luggage, further confusing Lily. "He could clean this just fine, but no, leave it to the girls!"  
  
"Why didn't you say anything then?" Lily asked, setting down the things she had in her arms.   
  
"Because there are better ways to make that point," Kyla said, smiling once again.  
  
Lily was finally starting to get it. "What's the plan?"  
  
"We're going to make every trip to the wilderness great fun," Kyla said, holding up the itinerary, then looked around the little pathetic excuse for a cabin. They hadn't even looked in the small shower area yet, where they'd have fun with a small snake. "Let's get this taken care of first."  
  
"Okay," Lily said. This is going to be fun, she thought as she extracted her wand to get rid of some of the critters lurking around.

* * *

"Don't you think we should go help them clean that cabin?" Remus asked, placing his bags next to one of the cots.   
  
"Remus, Remus, Remus," Michael said shaking his head. "You need to learn that women will expect things of you when they learn you aren't completely helpless. They'll be wanting you to do all the cleaning, calling you every time there's a spider, and all sorts of things they can do on their own just fine. Women are a complex creature, boys, and they must be handled very carefully. Besides," he continued as he laid down comfortably on his own cot, "they enjoy caring for us. They have a gene or something that makes them want to be the ones to do things  
like cook and clean."  
  
James and Sirius were eating up every word that Michael was saying, but Remus was wondering how this was going to come back and bite them in the butt. Suddenly, as they were all kicking off their shoes and lying down as there was a loud scream from the neighboring cabin. None of them hesitated, and were over to where Kyla was screaming and edging away from a brown snake with a yellow collar that was dwelling in a damp area of the small shower stall. James jumped back when he saw it, "not snakes," he squeaked and plastered himself against the wall. None of them noticed the pop from across the room.  
  
"Let's go get the ranger," Michael said and the boys all felt it their duty to do so.  
  
There was another pop as Lily came back. "It's done," she said with a smile.  
  
"Good, now let's get rid of this little thing," Kyla said looking toward the snake. "You're sure it isn't poisonous?"  
  
"Yeah, they used to be in Mum's garden all the time," Lily said, plucking up the snake and dropping it out one of the missing glass panes.  
  
"It's in here," Michael said, leading a lanky blonde haired boy dressed in a ranger uniform.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Kyla said, playing the damsel once again. "It left when they went to get you."  
  
"That's fine," said the ranger. "We've had a lot of grass snakes coming into camp because of the rain. They're harmless, though, so don't worry if you see anymore."  
  
"Oh, thank you, that's a relief," Kyla said, taking a deep breath.   
  
The ranger tipped his over sized hat and walked out of the cabin. "Harmless, my arse, that thing was huge!" James said from the door frame.  
  
"Come on, James," Michael said. "Let's get back to, uh, work on our cabin. If you girls need any more help, just call."  
  
"All right, honey," Kyla said. She gave Lily a high five when the boys were gone.

* * *

Two Hours later

"Where did you guys put the shoes?" Remus asked when it was time to meet the rangers in the amphitheatre.

"Mine were by my bed," Sirius said, kneeling down on the floor and looking under the cot. "They aren't here now."

"You boys need to learn to keep track of your things," Michael said going over to where he had most definitely placed his own boots. "You'll never get anywhere in life if you can't keep you head on your- hey, where'd they go?"

"Maybe we left them somewhere?" James suggested scratching his head.

"Well, we can look for them when we get back," Michael said. "We have to get down there, and it shouldn't be too bad since it's right off the path."

They all made their way down there, barefoot and trying to figure out where those shoes could have gone.

"Your first Muggle task," a once again smiling Ann said, "is to get your water for the stay. You'll be allotted three liters a day for drinking and twenty a week this time for showering, if you so choose. Remember this is the only water from the pump you can take for your stay, so use it wisely and don't waste it, please. It is vital that you stay well hydrated, so if you need more than three liters a day, please don't take a shower and neglect that need. The lake is always available for that if your vanity is more important to you than your survival. You will each get two ten liter containers to use. Make trips to the pumps marked on the maps you were given at check-in. Please be careful not to interrupt the wild life here, and have fun!"

"Yeah fun," Remus said as they went back to the cabin.

"Well, we only have a half an hour left before they shut down the pumps, we can look again after that, but I don't know," Michael said getting up from the floor. Their cabin now was completely trashed with their clothes.

"Okay," James said, somewhat in defeat. They each grabbed two buckets and made their first trip.

They would walk over the pebbles and twigs to the pumps, watch their step not to spill on the way back, then carefully pour it into containers in the shower area and for drinking. They did this three times, and Sirius noticed something on the way back… the occupants of Cabin 3 pointing in their direction and laughing together. "Hey James," Sirius said to get the attention of the teenager next to him.

"What Padfoot," he puffed out.

"Look over there," Sirius said pointing out the girls laughing comfortably in their cabin.

"No way," James said, thinking along the same lines as Sirius. He walked just a little faster in his furry to their cabin. He poured his water into his own containers and waited until everyone else had done the same. They had the containers pretty much full, and if they were short by a bit that would just be shower water, which they didn't need as much of.

"What's got your goat," Michael asked James as he started making his way to looking for shoes again.

"I think Mum stole our shoes," James said.

Michael looked up at James, "Why do you say that?"

"They were laughing at us walking barefoot," Sirius said, since he had been the original one to see this.

"You're kidding me," Michael said making his way to the window, looking to the cabin next to them. "Great!"

"Well," Remus said, hating to mention this now, "it's time to go get firewood."

"We can't get firewood like this!" James said.

"Yes we can," Michael said. "You are a Potter and you can't let this get the better of you. We'll get them back, don't worry, but right now, we have to keep going, alright boys?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," the rest of the cabin mates mumbled incoherently.

"I said 'can we do it'," Michael asked like a coach giving a pep talk. "And you give me this, just a bunch of boys who can't handle someone trying to get the better of them. What happened to the Marauders? Where are those men when they're needed? Now I'll only ask once more… Can we do it?"

"Yes!" they shouted in unison.

Michael cued them by putting a hand in the middle of the group and saying, "Marauders united!"

"Marauders united!" the boys all repeated, then they left to chop wood.

* * *

A/N: The end to another chapter. These pranks are going to start out small, then grow, so stay tuned and keep reviewing please? Michael's pretty funny; a lot like James. He's really all bark, so don't take any of the piggish comments seriously=) I think his wife will straighten him up…

Thank you:

Space-pirate10: Thank you! I blushed when I read that. I saw the first line, thinking…. 'Oh, this can't be good', but I was pleasantly surprised.

Angul-gurl: No one's perfect, but I do love Kyla's character. She's one of those cool moms that everyone wants, except the kid that has them, but she's not one of the gang all of the time, only when she needs to be. Anyways I'm babbling, so just thought I'd say thanks.

JamieBell: Oh, he's stuffed of himself for sure. I love cheesy lines like that though. Things most guys would never say because it's so dumb to say them. I'm like Lily in the getting along with peps older too. That and could you imagine trying to socialize with the Marauders for over a month, and no girls to talk to. I think I'd kill myself. Hope you like the end of this chappie, since I've shown you the rest already. Don't be afraid to be brutal

Storywritter10791: Here you go, asap

Katkit: I'm glad you like Kyla. I was so afraid peps would hate her, and I didn't want that…


	5. Wanker War I aka WWI

Chapter 5- WWI

It had taken Lily and Kyla most of the night to get the cabin just as they wanted, but they had been proud of the results. They had decided to each take two of the beds and set them together. Kyla seamed them together with a spell Lily had never seen before. Lily was especially pleased with herself for fixing some of the loose floorboards that had been squeaking. The girls had even decorated it with a calming forget-me-not blue; it almost reminded Lily of a sea-scape picture. Between that and having had the pleasure of watching the boys do tasks in the woods with no protection on their feet, both were very tired and had a very deep sleep that first night in the cabins.

Lily was the first to wake up the next morning. The sun had been making its way through the window, and though they had simple white drapes that Kyla had conjured, it didn't keep it out of Lily's eyes. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, going over to the sink and splashing her face with some water to complete waking herself up. She then commenced to her bed and wrote a bit about the prior day's experience.

Nearly ten minutes later Kyla woke to the scratching of a quill to paper. "Morning, Lily," she said tiredly.

"Good morning," Lily said a bit brightly.

"Ready to see how the boys handle no shoes today?"

"I don't know," Lily said, feeling a bit guilty. She was usually one for rules and precaution, and even though she would admit the boys deserved it, she

thought one day of that kind of torture was enough. "Shouldn't we give their shoes back?"

"Come on, you don't have to be such a spoil sport," Kyla said.

"I'm not trying to be, but this is their vacation too," Lily pointed out.

Kyla stewed on it for a minute. "All right, we'll give the gits their shoes."

"Should we do it now, before they know it was us?" Lily suggested, putting a robe around her camisole and plaid pajama pants.

"Sure," Kyla said, just putting on a jacket. "Let's leave them on the roof, and then they'll think some bird made off with them." Lily laughed.

They both slipped on some shoes and made their way to the main camping grounds. Lily had hid the shoes in a large hollow of a tree just behind the rangers'cabin. It wouldn't take much to get them back, but they weren't in a direct line of sight either. As they took the path toward the fire pit and flag pole, Lily and Kyla noticed the other campers going back to their own cabins. The odd thing was they were all laughing or whispering about something funny that had happened. "Maybe the staff did something this morning that we missed?" Kyla said.

Lily shrugged. They got to the clearing and noticed something strange on the flag pole. Lining the rope that usually bore the flag of Great Britain were several ladies undergarments. All of them were relatively small sizes, one just barely larger than the other. There was a bra the top of the pole that at one time had been a modest white undergarment belonging to Lily had red writing lined with gold saying 'Marauders Conquer all'.

Both of the women froze in their tracks. It would have been an interesting thing to see the two of them together: Lily's face draining of all color in embarrassment and Kyla's flushing with red in anger. "MICHAEL POTTER!" Kyla said after getting over the shock of what they were looking at. All the Marauders, including the honorary member, stayed where they were, trying to hold their laughter. Kyla extracted her wand and went over to the pole. Lily stayed put, starring at her blue lacy underwear, wondering which of the gits that she had tried to help out by talking Kyla into giving up on the prank had put it up there. James had stared at the same pair of underwear earlier, though he was thinking very different things.

"It's no use," Kyla said after her tenth or eleventh attempt to remove the offensive blow to her dignity. "They've charmed them up there."

Lily finally snapped out of it. "Maybe we just can't use our wands. Let's try getting them down the regular way." In the time she took saying this she was already over at the flagpole untying the rope and pulling it to get them down.

All the boys had gone silent and glared at Sirius whose job it had been to make sure the girls couldn't get the underwear down. "What?" he asked incredulously though he knew what he had done wrong. "It's Muggle! What did you expect?"

"For you to use your brain for once," Remus replied, but they all decided to go back to watching the girls gather their things off the rope while other campers still looked on.

"That was a good one Dad," James said, giving Michael a high five.

"I hope they remember that one," Michael said, reciprocating the pride in his son's voice. "Never try to beat a Potter at their own game, it just doesn't work."

They all snuck back to the path, careful not to step on anything that might hurt them and made their way to their cabin to actually get ready for the day. Fifteen minutes after they got back there was a knock on the door. Michael held a hand out, gesturing that he would answer the door and went slowly to the source of fear and excitement, opening the door to his angry wife. "Hi, honey, did you need something? Is there another snake in your cabin?"

"I would like to know whose idea this was," Kyla's face was completely red as she held out the underwear balled up in her fist. Even Michael was having a difficult time not fearing this change in the blonde haired woman standing in front of her. "The ring leader's I'm assuming."

"Ring leader? I don't know what you're talking about, honey. We've just been getting ready to go canoeing," Michael feigned innocence as the other boys tried to do the same while looking busy gathering things for canoeing at the same time. "Besides, I don't think it's very appropriate for you to be waving those around a bunch of teenage boys sweet pea."

"Oh, you're going to get it, Michael, just you wait," Kyla said before turning around and making her way back to the cabin where Lily was waiting.

Michael closed the door and all the boys burst into laughter. "That was so worth it!"

"Hell yeah!" Sirius added.

Remus died down with his own side splitting laughter, "do you think we should apologize?"

"No," James answered.

"Just follow in our footsteps lad, and we'll have the best summer ever," Michael said clapping Remus on the back. Remus was about to argue back, but even he had to admit that was fun, he only wished that he could see Lily's reaction now.

* * *

"The nerve of that lot! How dare he do something so…so…" Kyla wrung her hands together in a choking motion as she tried to find the word.

"Maybe we should just give them their shoes and call it a draw," Lily said, packing her things away still embarrassed from the incident.

"No way!" Kyla said giving her a murderous glance, really meant for those residing in cabin 4. "Don't you understand Lily? It's us against them! They think they can control us unless we show them otherwise! They can't get away with this or they'll think they can walk all over us and you don't want to live the rest of your life like that, do you?"

"Well, not really, but won't they-"

"We won't let them get away with anything. We can't or they'll steam roll all over us. Every time they do something to us, we do something that's better no matter what. Now come here and we'll come up with something good."

Lily decided it might be okay to throw out the rule books this time, although it did make her a bit uncomfortable. One summer of pranks couldn't do too much… right?

* * *

A/N: Another ending to another chapter. I've been so sad that Fan fic has been down today, but I did finish another chapter…. Now I think I'll attempt writing more on another story that I haven't updated in the last decade…jk. Anyhoo: Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers, please count yourselves among them and add yourself to the ranks of Sarah-mason19's army…. I mean clan... I mean groupies. Just please review and tell me what you think, even if you are crazy I might get a good laugh from it.

Thank you:

Writegirl709: I'll try to keep it up, but I make no promises not to have a mental break down, especially since things have been really crazy lately.

Roxy-babe88: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter and hope to hear from you soon.

Tanya J Potter: Here you go, I updated soon, so review soon =)

Space-pirate10: No, you're a wanky fruit =) (trade marked by Crescent Lovegood) I'm sorry it wasn't 'like now' but here's the update. Keep up because these are going to be some funny pranks.

Orumai: I'm sorry you feel that it's inconsistency, but I never find her 'liberal' in the conventional sense, and she is by no means chewing him out without reason. I think you need to realize that all people, including parents, are going to have their moments. She was merely showing him how wrong he was in the situation and not considering either herself or Lily. When it comes to Kyla and Michael being like James and Lily, you're right and you're wrong. James does take after his dad in a lot of areas, but Lily is less of a 'break the rules' type, but Kyla will break them when it won't cause harm to anyone. Just because I have Lily and Kyla hanging out doesn't mean they're exactly alike. Either way, I'm sorry you don't like these concepts.

Dafalcon: Here's the update you were looking forward to =) Thank you for your review and your support.

Katkit: I don't think Lily's parents are as 'cool', not that I don't think their nice, but I think James's parents needed to be 'cool' to pull off this concept. I'm glad you like those two characters, because they are among my favorite. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Always good to hear from you.

Storywritter10791: I try to update asap, and I'm sorry this one didn't get up sooner, I've been really preoccupied.

JamieBell: Great words from Michael Potter eh? I think he's so funny with his 'women like to clean' bits, even though he'd cower in front of her. Just wait until you see what the girls do next muahahaha I'm really like writing this one, and soon I'll post on my others, I promise. I know exactly what I want to do in the next chappie for 'Harmony at Hogwarts', but I'm waiting to get the words to one of the songs. Anything to help make a boring day fun… that's my job; well actually I nanny and greet people at the airport, but you know. Thank you for your stellar responses and awesome reviews. You go girl! Oh yeah peps, check out some of her stuff. It's great. She just wrote a one shot called 'Looking Above' that absolutely rocks. The descriptions are amazing and you can relate to it so well.


	6. Pick Pockets

Chapter 6- Pick Pockets

Lily went up to James that afternoon in his cabin when he was alone. The other guys were getting something ready and wanted him to hold down the fort and make sure Lily and Kyla didn't do anything to their remaining things. "Hey James," she said walking in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Nothing," she said. "I just thought I'd come see how you were doing."

"Fine," James shrugged, and resumed his position of hands under his head and legs crossing one another at the end of his bed. Lily came over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Sorry about stealing your shoes," Lily said sweetly. "I'd give them back, but your mum is still angry about what you did to us this morning." Lily blushed, thinking about it.

"That's ok," James said, not even considering apologizing, knowing what his father would say if he did something like that.

Lily started getting a bit nervous and blushed a bit more. "I was also wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me tonight?"

James looked up at her. _Could this get any better, _he wondered. "Yeah, I'd be honored," James said as he turned onto his side and held himself up on one of his arms. Lily was finally going for his charm, so he was going to pour it on. "What time?"

"How about right after dinner?" she asked with a glimmer of excitement.

"All right," he said.

"See you then," Lily said excitedly and got up to leave. As she closed the door to the cabin Kyla came up behind her.

"Did he fall for it?" Kyla asked.

"Hook, line and sinker," Lily answered.

"Good, now we just have to work on the others," Kyla stopped and shook her head first, "I've really got to talk to him about how manipulative women can be."

They went back into their own cabin and continued to plot.

That night James didn't see Lily at dinner, so he went back to his cabin, got ready and knocked on the door of cabin three. "Just a minute," Lily said from inside.

A moment later, Lily opened the door and James's jaw dropped. Lily was wearing denim shorts that ended just above mid thigh, more leg than James had seen from Lily, and a forest green shirt that drooped on her shoulders, showed a bit of cleavage and quite of bit of her mid drift. This wasn't something Lily wore ever, but tonight, she needed to have James completely distracted.

"Ready?" Lily asked.

"Uh- y-yeah," James forced out. He recovered himself and ran his fingers through his hair.

They were nearly to the main campgrounds when Lily 'remembered'. "I don't have my wand," she said distressed.

"It's okay, I have mine," James stated suavely. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket, twirled it for a moment then put it back. "So, did you have anywhere in particular that you wanted to go?"

"No, just as long as it's just the two of us," Lily said smiling at James, then turning her head and blushed. James was liking this sudden change in how she acted around him.

They walked around the lake until it started to get dark. Lily moved closer and closer to James as they walked and talked, edging between the forest and the beach. "So what are you going to do after Hogwarts?" James asked.

"I'm going to St. Mungo's and intern to become a mediwitch. They have a three year program," Lily said, brushing up against James. He took the opportunity to grab her hand, which she accepted.

"Really? That's cool," James said. They walked silently for a bit longer.

"What about you?" Lily waited for some macho answer where he'd become hero of the world, or some such other nonsense.

"I'm going to do Auror training at least part time, and I don't know just yet, but probably get some other job," James answered completely honest.

"You? An Auror?" Lily asked, not knowing if he was just saying that or meant it.

"Yeah, is that hard to believe?"

"I would have thought you'd want to be some big Quidditch star, or something of the likes," Lily said.

"No," James said. "I'll probably play for a couple of years, but I can't do that and have a family."

Lily was shocked. "Is this one of your lines?"

"No, really, Lily, I've always wanted to have a family. Part of me always resented my parents for not having other kids, even though I know it wasn't possible now."

"Why not?"

"The doctors told my mum she shouldn't have anymore kids because the pregnancy was so hard on her. I always hated be alone with the adults as a kid. I want to at least have two," James said decisively.

Lily was melting at every sentence. Somehow she had never pictured James wanting any of that. "I never knew that," was all Lily could think of to say.

"I don't talk about it much," James shrugged. "It's just what's in my head."

James looked over to Lily who was genuinely smiling at him. "I think that's a pretty good thing to have in your head," she said taking a step closer to him. This was the part of the plan that Lily thought she might have trouble with, yet she was finding it very simple.

"I guess. It's usually something most guys don't concentrate on," he said.

"You've never been like most guys though," Lily pointed out. She put her arms around James's neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I guess not," James said before leaning down and kissing Lily.

* * *

"How did it go?" Kyla asked when Lily got back.

Lily thought for a second. "Better than I thought," she said honestly, still thinking about how James had just kissed her, again.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want to do that, but you know," Kyla said, still feeling a bit guilty about having talked Lily into kissing James.

"It's really all right," Lily said, a smile spreading across her face. "I got it," she added, handing James's wand over to Kyla. When his arms had been around her and his lips preoccupied, Lily had pulled his wand out of his pocket and slipped it into her own. "How about your side of things?"

"Great," Kyla said. While Lily had been on a stroll with James, Kyla had faked sick when the other boys had wanted to go fishing late. Luckily she had calculated correctly in assuming Michael would be the only one with a wand. She had collected the wands and replaced them with regular Muggle wood play wands. It had fooled them enough at least. Then she only had to work her charm with her husband. Kyla played a game of exploding snaps with Michael and feigned fright when they exploded on her. She got just close enough to slip is wand out. "Now we just have to wait a few hours."

* * *

A/N: I know my chapters on things have been really short lately, but that's been what I can muster, so yeah. I hope you like this one. I'll write what they did in the next chapter and then the guys will get their revenge for this one. Gotta love prank wars! I thought I'd give a reason for Lily to start falling for James. A little fluff can't hurt… right? Please Review!

Thank you:

Zayne: Thank you for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter and trust me when I say I have some good stuff coming, but I would love to hear some good ideas. I might use them to make this a REALLY long prank war. Just tell me about the prank and I'll decide where I can use it and who to use it on, because I want the guys to be doing some equally mean and embarrassing things to the girls.

Roxy-babe88: That would be embarrassing, but they did sort of start the whole thing, in a way. I just think it's fun having both sides having problems and such.

Misakichi1: I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing =)

Dafalcon: I think part of the point of this whole thing is they keep getting each other, not that any one of them is better than the other, just that they keep having to get more and more creative to out do one another. I think Kyla just takes command with the group better than Michael, but I still think he's got a pretty good following.

Katkit: HEHE, just going to make you wait one more chapter to see, I think.

JamieBell: I like that it was so easy to get the underwear back too, and that they tried to play innocent with something so obviously their fault. I think it's funny that the kids on both sides have suggested to truce, but that Kyla and Michael do the whole 'we aren't giving up now' thing. I knew I had to have it be a boy vs girl thing, but it's working better than I even anticipated. I hope you like this with the fluff…


	7. The Marauder Idol

Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters (anything you recognize to be specific)

Chapter 7- Marauder Idol

The boys all woke up slowly, took turns taking showers, and getting ready. They noticed, much too late, that there were four or five containers that they had missed when filling for shower water. This meant they'd have to cut that activity from twice a week, to once a week. Sirius was the only one to complain about this, mumbling that he didn't want hair like Snivellus. As they were all about to leave, someone knocked on the door.

Michael went to the door and opened it to the head Ranger, Dan. "Good morning, Mr. Potter," Ranger Dan said.

"Good morning," Michael replied with a large smile on his face.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, but we've been getting a lot of complaints about the stunt that this cabin has pulled."

"What?" Michael was completely confused.

"It's one thing when you prank those people you came with, but when you trash other people's cabins, we have to do something about it," Ranger Dan said.

"We didn't trash anyone's cabins," Michael retorted.

Just then Kyla came up behind the Ranger, looking like she was ready to scream at the occupants of Cabin 4. "Michael Potter! It would be one thing if you had just done that to Lily's and my cabin, but what were you thinking? Molly Weasley is stressed, thinking she has to clean along with watching those two young boys!"

"We were here all night! I swear!"

"I'd like to believe that, Mr. Potter, but this is the only cabin that's been untouched." The Marauders were all listening closely and putting the pieces together.

"I-I don't know how to prove it to you, but we were playing chess and exploding snaps and such all night. We didn't leave," Michael was getting frustrated at seeing how damning the evidence was.

"There's one way we can tell for sure if you did do it," Ranger Dan informed them. "Can I see one of your wands."

Remus, who had his right with him, stepped forward and handed it to Ranger Dan. In turn Ranger Dan extracted his wand and placed the tips together. "Prior Incantato," he said and a wispy bunch of smoke came out of the wand and showed a toilet papered cabin. Dan did this to all the boys' wands in turn. Michael's revealed saran wrapped outhouse that was placed in the middle of six cabins, James's was that of dumping the contents of a suitcase, Lily's to be specific, and finally, Sirius's showed forks forcing themselves into the grass in front of yet another cabin.

None of the boys could say anything as they watched. Lily had joined them and had to stifle laughter by covering her mouth. She managed to make it look like she was crying instead. "It's all right, young lady," Ranger Dan said. "You four are going to have to clean up all the campsites, no wands."

"No wands!" James said desperately. This being his first summer with the ability to do magic legally and now he had to do the worst job, not to mention as punishment for something they hadn't done, without it.

"Yes, it's not allowed in the first place, and we decided in a meeting between the rangers that this might detour you from trying something of the likes again while you're here. We would like you to get to it once your done with breakfast, please."

Dan then turned around, tipped the brim of his hat to Lily and Kyla and left Cabin 4. "How dare you do something like this to the other members of the camp," Kyla said dramatically, putting her arms around Lily's shoulders, who was still laughing under her breath. "I never thought you'd stoop that low."

Kyla lead Lily out of the cabin, while the guys couldn't say anything, knowing that those two had had something to do with it. "This is crap!" Remus said, this shocked the rest of the cabin mates as much as the news that they would have to clean all those cabins the Muggle way.

"I agree, but there's nothing we can do right now," Michael said, feeling a bit defeated. "We'll come up with something to do back, but right now, we better take care of those cabins."

With that they all left to breakfast, where they would take their time eating hoping that Lily and Kyla would confess to being the culprits and they would get out of clean up duty. Such did not happen. They did them from the farthest set and came into the camp.

The day started to brighten as they arrived at cabin 15 to the sight of five red heads. This was looking like just another clean up when the Father of the small family came up and introduced himself. "Hi, my name is Arthur Weasley," he said shaking Michael's hand.

The three Marauders' jaws dropped as they looked at one another. This was Arthur Weasley standing in front of them. "The Arthur Weasley?" Sirius asked, eyes still wide. "Founder of the Goofster?"

"Yeah," Arthur said, shocked that these boys would know who he was. "Is that still going?"

"Yeah it is," James said excitedly. Arthur was the Marauder's idol, having been the prankster of his time. "We won it five years in a row," he said proudly.

"What year are you boys in?" Arthur asked.

"Sixth," Remus answered. All three of the boys were star struck.

"So every year you've won?"

"Not exactly," James said, remembering. "We just finished our sixth year and someone got us, and won the Goofster."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Arthur said, having known how important that had been to him. "There's always this year, right?"

"Right," Sirius said, feeling so privileged that Arthur Weasley had faith in _them_.

"Well, looking at this job, I must say you've proved yourselves at pranking. You didn't even get caught in the act, which is the surprising part."

"We didn't do it though," Michael said, making the other three upset that he was making him look bad again.

"Really? Why are you cleaning it up then?"

Remus decided to answer, hoping to redeem the Marauder name. "The girls that we came with us took our wands and did all of this to frame us."

"No kidding!" Arthur said, a big smile on his face. He started to laugh as the faces in front of him elongated. "Well, are you going to get them back?"

"We're going to try," James said.

Arthur looked thoughtfully. "Why don't I help you here, and maybe we'll come up with something."

"Arthur," his wife said coming out of the cabin with two boys, six and seven, in tow. "Are you ready to go swimming?" she asked.

"I'm not feeling well, hon, do you mind taking just watching the boys?"

"Sure, I can do that, but they wanted you to take them to do the arrow things later," she said, leading the boys toward the lake path.

"All right," Arthur said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get started."

* * *

A/N: I love bringing in Arthur like this! Hehehe! I hope you all like this chapter, I like this prank a lot, but for those of you who don't like the Marauders being beat, they're going to get even. Not that they'll end the whole deal, but they'll have their fair share of pranks. Please Review!!!

Thank you:

ZombieGurl98: Here's your update! Thank you for reviewing. Have a good day and enjoy.

JamieBell: I'm sure you don't really hate your brothers, no matter how frustrating they can be. I love the bit of fluff in that last chapter, and I'm glad you did to. I'm just too much of a romantic for my own good.

Mell Minamoto: Yes, James and Lily kissed, and he didn't have to throw her off guard to kiss her either. I'll write what the boys do next, though you asked for it in this chapter, but I thought it would be fun for them to meet the person they admire so much.

Katkit: WOW! I hope you have fun in Greece, and I'm sorry if I posted too late for you to read it. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope it's worth the wait here.


	8. The Invitation

Chapter 8- The Invitation

"So you guys all got that?" Arthur asked. He had snuck off one more time to help these guys in the situation they had gotten themselves into.

"Yeah," Sirius said. He still couldn't believe their luck of having the opportunity to work with Arthur Weasley. Peter was going to be kicking himself after he heard about this.

"Good," Arthur said.

"Arthur?" Remus said.

"Yes Moony?" the Marauders had taken to giving Arthur their code names, something reserved for those closest to them.

"Did anyone ever prank you?" Remus asked. He had had this question on his mind the whole afternoon while Arthur had been helping them clean, but was too afraid that it might offend him to ask.

"Nope," Arthur said, shaking his head and grinning. "And do you know why?"

"Why?" Sirius asked, already enthralled with whatever would come out of this man's mouth.

"Before I ever did pranks, I mastered the art of not falling for them," he said. "Pay attention to everything that's going on and see if it matches what you'd expect. Don't get ahead of yourselves, and don't expect it will be easy."

Michael liked being able to watch this little pow wow, though he thought he could have given the same advice, Michael knew the importance of it coming out of Arthur's mouth. "Good advice, there," he added in. "I've got to get some fire wood before it gets too late. I'll be back in time to hammer out the details boys."

"All right dad," James responded. Michael left and Arthur was about to leave when he turned around like he remembered something.

"Oh boys! You want to get the Goofster back?"

"Hell yeah!" Sirius spoke for all of them.

"First you have to swear you won't tell my wife where you got this idea. Molly tends to think my ideas can have bad influence," Arthur said.

"We promise," the three boys said in unison.

"All right, come here," he motioned for them to get into a huddle. "This is what you do…"

* * *

_July20, 1979_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been nearly a week since the cabin trashing incident, and so far it seems that they aren't planning anything else. Maybe they've given up. I'm going to ask Kyla if we should give their shoes back. I think they've suffered enough with it all. I have to admit this pranking stuff is more fun than I thought it would be. I don't know why I've never tried it before. I just got two owls this morning. One was a letter from Hogwarts. They've appointed me Head Girl That's right… I never got into the pranking because I was always following the rules for this, though that logic doesn't make sense since they made James Head Boy. Everyone was shocked about that. _

_The second was from my family. They said they're having fun on the cruise and that they wish I was there with them. I don't. I'd be giving the fish something to compare vomit flavored Bertie Botts to. I wonder if fish throw up… I'll have to look that up some time. Would you believe I'm actually starting to like James Potter? And not just as friends, I think I might actually want to go on a date with him some time. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to swoon like the other pathetic girls, but there's more to him than I knew. We went on another walk (don't worry, I made sure everything was clear) and he was really sweet._

_Kyla__ and I are going horse back riding tomorrow. None of the boys wanted to go and Kyla always wanted to try it. I haven't been on a horse in ages, so I hope this goes well._

"Hey Lily," James said, looking in the window. Lily was just finishing up in her diary, and putting it away when he said this from the window.

"What?"

"Did my mum tell you about her and dad going on a moonlit boat ride?"

"No," Lily said. "He's not going to do something is he?"

"No, they have some sort of a pact that neither of them will do anything when it's supposed to be romantic or whatever," James said.

"Oh, alright, I guess I'll catch up on some reading," Lily said, shrugging.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to play poker with us tonight?"

"I don't really know how to play," she said.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you," James said.

"Okay, I guess, as long as we aren't exchanging money."

"We won't, I promise," James smiled at Lily, for more reasons than she knew about.

"All right, count me in," Lily said decisively.

"Good, I'll go tell the others," he said.

Kyla came back in the room half an hour later, having just finished getting more wood. They had been switching off for this chore. "Hey, Lily, how did things go here? No trouble with the boys right?"

"I'm not quite sure," Lily confessed, closing the copy of Witch Weekly that Kyla had gotten with the owls that morning. "They want me to play poker with them while you and your husband are out tonight."

"They betting? I've told James he isn't to bet money," Kyla said.

"No, he promised me it wouldn't be money," Lily said.

"Do you know how to play?"

"A bit; Dad showed me once," Lily said. "I didn't tell him that though."

"Good," Kyla said. "I think I have an idea. They probably have something they want out of you, so let's turn it back on them."

"How?"

Kyla rummaged through her things. "Are you okay with things being put in your eye?"

"Uh, I guess so," Lily said, wondering what on earth Kyla was up to.

Kyla extracted her wand, a deck of cards and two little lenses. She tapped on the deck and muttered something Lily couldn't make out. "Put these into your eyes," Kyla said. "Carefully, though."

Lily looked in her small hand mirror and put the lenses in. She blinked a couple of times before her eyes adjusted. "Okay," she said, "I think I have it."

"Good, now look at the deck," Kyla told her.

Lily looked over to the deck, and instead of seeing the red backing, she saw the ace of diamonds and the 8 of spades, and a few other she could make out. Kyla fanned them out, and she could now see all the cards rather clearly. "Do you get it?" Kyla asked.

"Yes, perfectly," Lily said, smiling.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm ending it there, and you'll see the poker game tomorrow, if I have time to write it. I love Arthur… he deserves kids like Fred and George though. I hope you all caught the drift with what he said about why he's never been caught: it's because he doesn't think he's invincible with it. He stays level headed and such. Anyway, that's just a side note because a lot of people think that it would be impossible for anyone to get the Marauders, which is hopeful thinking since the Marauders are just human. Please Review and enjoy!

Thank you: (sorry I don't have time to respond to you all right now, but I love you just the same!)

Dafalcon  
space-pirate10  
mell minamoto  
Kaci  
JamieBell

One more general comment: A lot of you said the last one was particularly cruel… it's something that someone I actually know did once at camp. Yes I think it's cruel and I probably wouldn't have the guts to do it, but you have to admit it's really funny! Don't worry, the guys will get their revenge. (Then the girls will get theirs and then the boys will get theirs, then the girls….)


	9. Back Fire

Disclaimer:

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own the characters...  
that's it.

Chapter 9- Backfire

"What if she goes through with it?" Remus asked, his face reddening just at the thought of it.

"She won't," Sirius said with confidence. "Lily wouldn't show that much, if anything. I give her two rounds."

The plan was as follows: invite Lily to play poker, teach her the rules of the game, and challenge her to a game of strip poker. If she accepted to be a part of it, they had to beat her until Lily was no longer willing to take clothes off, then offer an end to the game in exchange for the Goofster. They obviously wouldn't tell her to layer clothes like they planned on doing, just on the off chance that Lily won a round or two.

Arthur Weasley was even more of a genius than they had expected. Great man, to help them in this way; and the poker night hadn't even been the revenge Arthur had also helped plan for revenge of the recent prank the girls had pulled. They had thought they would be forced to wait for a whole year before having it again, but if everything went as planned, they would have it back in no more than an hour.

They heard a knock just as they were finished putting clothing on. James put a hat on and declared, "it's on now." He went to the door and acted as a gentleman while leading Lily into the room and pulling out a chair at the small table they had set up.

"This should be fun," Lily said. She had worn a white tank top with a jacket over, denim jeans, and socks and shoes. Sirius raised his estimate from 2 to five. He was sure she'd quit when she got down to the tank top and jeans; he was correct. "So, how do you play?"

"All right," Remus started, handing out cards. "Each player gets five cards. You want to get different combinations to beat the other players. You can exchange as many cards one time every round if you need to."

Lily wanted to badly to say she knew and to get on with the game, but she had already told James she didn't know anything about the game, so she just played along. "Okay," she said. Remus went on to explain about full houses, flushes, and what was better than what and the very basics of how betting worked, even though he assured her they wouldn't be using money.

They played a few practice games. Lily purposefully lost the first two or three, but decided to try her luck with the lenses on the next one. "Look I won!" Lily acted excited about that.

"Good job," James encouraged. They played a few more, and when the boys were sure Lily had the grasp of the game, they started the next part of the plan.

"Hey, who wants to make this more fun?" Sirius asked, rubbing his hands together.

"You promised me we wouldn't use money," Lily said.

"I wasn't thinking money," Sirius said mischievously.

"What were you thinking?" James asked, as if he didn't know.

"Just a little game of strip poker," Sirius said.

Lily's eyes got wide in shock, _so this is what they were planning_, she thought, but couldn't find any words.

"I don't know about that Sirius," Remus said. _Good old Remus,_ Lily thought. "It's one thing when it's just us, but I doubt Lily would be up to playing it."

Lily looked over to him, _sexist pig_, she insulted Remus internally. "Who says I wouldn't be up to it?"

"I just figured you might not want to play with three guys and-"

"I'm in," Lily said firmly.

"Are you sure? If you're in that means you have to stay in the game no matter what," James told her, glad she was taking the bait.

"I'm sure," Lily said.

"All right," Remus said, handing cards out again. "Five card draw, no wilds, everyone who loses takes one article of clothing off, and you can only fold before getting your hit from the dealer."

Lily looked at her hand. She had one pair of 6's a queen, a two, and a seven. She looked at the other guys hands, and they didn't have much better. Lily also scanned the deck and could just barely make out the next tow cards; a queen and a six. Quickly she took the two and the seven and laid them down on the table and Remus handed her two more cards. She waited for them to all finish their exchanges as well. No one had folded and they started going around the table.

"Two pairs," James informed them.

"Straight," Sirius said next.

"You both beat me, I have one pair," Remus said, putting down his hand.

"I think this is a full house," Lily said, putting down her cards like she wasn't sure about it.

The boys looked at the cards, then at each other. They all took a deep breath and removed different pieces of clothing. Sirius removed his hat, Remus a sock (since they still didn't have their shoes), and James took off his shirt. James decided that if he was going to do this, he'd at least give Lily at glimpse of what she'd get for dating him.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later

James was now showing much of what Lily would be getting if she dated him, since he now sat in nothing but black and white striped boxer shorts. The other boys weren't much better off, Sirius only having a pair of jeans between in current state and being in the same predicament as James, and Remus having the most on with a shirt, light jacket and jeans.

Lily had lost a few rounds because she could only see so far into the deck. She had lost her shoes and one sock, but wasn't really in risk of anything just yet.

"Maybe we should stop, I'm getting a little tired," James said, before Remus could deal another hand.

"What happened to playing no matter what?" Lily asked, giving him a look that made him hate himself for saying those words earlier.

"Come on, Lily," James said desperately. He didn't want to show her _this_ much of his body. "Can't we just call it a night?"

Lily thought about it; there was something James had that since he had received it Lily had been worried he might use it to blackmail her or something of the sorts, and seeing as they would probably try to get her back for tonight, if not for the last prank, she felt a sudden need to get it back. "I'll let the game end if I can have the picture you have of me from April Fool's day this last year."

"What?!" James said. It was the only good picture he had of himself from that day, due to the fact that Lily had made him look bald and he had different degrading remarks flashing on it all day. "No way!"

Lily looked at Remus, "Then deal."

Remus was starting to hand one of the cards out when James stopped him. "Wait, fine, I'll give you the picture."

* * *

July 21, 1979

Dear Diary,

Last night was more fun than I had anticipated. They obviously had something planned, as they thought I didn't know how to play and wanted to play strip style. Boys, honestly. I'm grateful for Kyla for giving me those lenses, because I'm sure I would have been in a spot otherwise. Then again, if I hadn't known I could win, I wouldn't have chanced that sort of game in front of a bunch of guys.

I got the picture of when James kissed me last April, so one good thing came out of it. At first I planned on burning it, destroying any evidence of it, but I don't know now. I might put them in with the rest of that day's pictures. I have to admit it looks kind of good. He seemed upset about it, but it serves him right for putting me into that situation to begin with right? I don't think I'll tell his mum about it though, because I'm not sure how she would react to the fact that they tried that. One things for sure, I'm never accepting another poker invitation.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this one doesn't have much to do with the scheme of things, but I wanted to establish how she came in possession of that picture, since it would have gone to James. That and I thought it would be funny this way. I really was surprised that no one mentioned that in their reviews of the other story to why Lily had that picture in her diary. Now you know if you were wondering. Next chapter will be what the guys' revenge, so stay tuned.

PLEASE review if you are reading this. If you want me to read your stuff, I can do so if you review and tell me, so please do so and tell me what you think while you're at it.

Thank you:

dafalcon: I know these are really short in comparison to what I usually write, but I like these that way to keep it to one big event and maybe some scheming in each chapter instead of writing a bunch at once. You read my mind with the strip poker thing! I knew I wanted a game of strip poker when I started this piece, and I found a good place to put it. I might have them start dating in this piece, or I might not. I haven't decided that yet. I might also write another thing of prank wars taking place in their 7th year, in which they would definitely be dating. Tell me what you think...

genieinabottle22: I won't update my son...wait I don't have a son... jk. Anyway, I'm glad you like this story, please tell other people about it =) Did you read the first installment of this one?

mochalattee: Peace, love and coffee... that's great! Except I don't drink coffee, so I'll just say peace love and hot cocoa. =) I agree that the Marauders need to get down from their high horse, but this is just a piece that's supposed to be funny, not any certain morals or anything here.

Kaci: Here's the next post. They'll probably stay very close together for now, because I feel like I know what I'm doing with this one, whereas some of them I actually have to think about how I want to present things.

Angela: I like bringing Arthur into this. I'm not sure if you've read the prequel to this one, but it brings him in by mention, instead of personage, but I wanted to bring him in here, since I could do so very easily. I like the idea that he was once like Fred and George, because you see the way he avoids reprimanding them and you have to wonder where that comes from. Thank you fro reviewing, and I hope you like this one!


	10. Once Upon a Mattress

Chapter 10- Once upon a Mattress

July 23, 1979

Kyla found this morning to be quite chilly, in comparison to how it had been, and no matter how much she snuggled under her covers Kyla couldn't manage to find warmth. She tossed and turned until she had settled onto her right side, but something else seemed odd: Kyla heard waves. Kyla's eyes burst open and she began to scream in anger. This woke Lily, though it took her a minute to grasp onto the fact that they were on a mattress floating in the middle of the lake. "That son of a Squib!" Kyla shouted.

Lily sat up carefully. Anger hadn't set in for her, but she knew it would only take a look at James, who had taken her on another moonlit stroll here just the night before. "YOUR ARSE IS MINE MICHAEL!" Kyla shouted, figuring they would be within earshot.

Kyla had assumed correctly, since all four boys were sitting behind some foliage on the south shore. Arthur had been by the hour before, but had to get back to his cabin before his boys woke up. "Okay, boys, time for phase two," Michael told the others and they left.

Lily looked over the edge of the mattress the best she could and noticed it was magically tethered somehow into place. "Oh, no," she said. Lily was starting to feel sick, and began throwing up over the side of the mattress. _This is why I _didn't_ go with my family_, she thought as Kyla pulled her hair back and let her go. When Lily was done, she sat and kept her head in between her knees.

Kyla looked around to see if the boys had at least had the decency to leave them a wand… Kyla had no such luck. "Those idiots," she kept ranting, trying to think of something they could do while Lily sat still enough not to get ill again. "We're going to have to swim for it," Kyla informed Lily.

Lily just shook her head, as Kyla saw the little skin on Lily's face showing, turn green. "I can't," she said, thinking about what she was wearing, and knowing that they were probably looking on from somewhere.

"We have to, Lily, there isn't any other way back. At least you can't get sick that way," Kyla pointed out. Lily looked to the edge of the mattress, and stuck just one toe in. She brought it out quickly, and looked at Kyla in silent desperation. "Come on, we can heat the shower water when we get back," Kyla urged once more.

Lily took the plunge, and shortly after so did Kyla. They swam back to shore as quickly as they could, and went quickly into their cabin. Kyla grabbed her wand and went into the small shower area to warm some water. "NO!" she screamed as she entered the area.

"What?" Lily asked quickly, going to the area.

There, where their containers were supposed to be filled with water, was a flood and five empty water buckets scattered in the mess. Lily went white, and made her way to her bed, though it didn't have her blankets and laid down on it. "I give up," Lily said to no one, as Kyla was still fussing over the mess, and thinking of how she could kill Michael without getting caught. Meanwhile the boys were all taking their turns taking a nice long shower, now that their containers were miraculously full.

* * *

Lily and Kyla didn't end up coming out of their cabin until ten o'clock. They went down by the lake, summoned their blankets and then down to the main camping grounds to get the last of breakfast. They ended up with a mother and her two boys. They were in the area tending to a wound, which the younger boy had received after tripping and didn't want his mum to fix because 'it hurt too bad'.

Kyla helped the lady out by closing the wound for him. The child immediately stopped crying. "Come on Charlie!" the older boy said, while running off. Charlie followed, leaving their mother at the table.

"You two behave yourselves," she shouted after them, then turned back. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Kyla answered. "My name is Kyla Potter," she extended her hand. Molly accepted it. "And this is Lily Evans." Molly shook Lily's hand as well.

"My name is Molly Weasley. I believe we met your husband the other day when he had to clean those cabins. I told the rangers I was perfectly capable, but they insisted."

"And rightfully so," Kyla said, glad for the reminder that they had at least dished out something. "You know, they really need to stop playing tricks on people," Kyla went on to tell Molly about what the guys had done to them, Molly's face turning redder and redder.

"Arthur Weasley!" Molly shouted, interrupting Kyla, at a red headed man making his way to their cabin with a stack of wood in his arms.

Arthur froze in his steps and took a deep gulp. "Yes, Molly dear?"

"Did you help her husband pull that terrible prank?" Molly said, pointing at Kyla.

"W-what prank, dear?"

"The same one you pulled on Trevor Finkleton when we were at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, you mean the lake thing, well, I- I might have mentioned something to them about it," he said guiltily.

"I cannot believe you!"

"But these two were who really trashed everyone's camps and framed them," Arthur paused while throwing a finger toward the cabins, "so they would have to clean it all up."

Kyla and Lily took their turn in looking guilty while Molly looked toward them. "You really did that?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Kyla said.

"That's brilliant," Molly said.

"Oh so it's rude when it's guys who trash the camp, but when it's-"

"I'm not finished with you, Arthur," Molly said, prodding him with her pointer finger. "What you helped them with today could have been harmful! Lily was throwing up from the motion of the waves, no, you're going to help them."

"But Molly-"

"Don't you 'but Molly' me!" Molly said, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, what else do you have in that twisted mind of yours."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if these are short for your taste, but it's all I can get out right now! Hope you all like it, as now the girls won't be able to take showers. I brought Molly in a bit, but I don't know how big of an involvement Arthur and her will have in the scheme of things.

If you are reading this PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm doing a tap dance here, so you can picture a funny looking, awkward dance around my work chair and get a good laugh, which is hopefully enough to click that little button on the bottom left hand corner of your screen =)

Thank you:

Dobbyfan18: Again, I'm sorry that I can't fill in this request, but I really like to jump from thing to thing, though I promise to keep it up enough for it to be worth you checking those emails!

Tekvah Ariel: I probably would have gone further too, but at the time James was the only one begging for the game to end. I like how she gets the picture back and that she's cheating and they'll basically never find that out. Thank you for reviewing!

JamieBell: I like how overconfident he can be too. I especially like it because it always bites him in the butt (at least in this fic) because as we all know, pride cometh before the fall.

Jojo: I actually wasn't going to involve Molly, but I was thinking it would be funny if she made Arthur change sides. Hehehe. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Spacepirate10: You like the wanky fruit line don't you?

Xo Danielle03 oX: I'm glad you like this, and I hope you check out more of my stuff that you haven't read. Thank you for your reviews!

Xkiwi-babex: I try, sometimes I think I'm not doing so good, so I'm glad you like it!

Firewalker32: Thank you!

Dafalcon: Thanks for the ideas! I think she'll be too angry to flirt with anyone right now, and I don't think she's the flirting type unless she really likes someone, so there might be more flirting between her and James but we'll see. I think this one's almost over, because I've hit a peak that will have a hard time declining at this point, but there's a few more little things up my sleeve.

Mell Minamoto: They are pretty dumb, but that's what makes this so funny. That and the fact that Arthur came up with the idea. (Just imagine if someone tried to pull that with Ginny and it makes it even better). Thanks, as always, for your reviews!


	11. A Day of Pranks

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Chapter 11- Day of Pranks

Lily was sitting alone at the picnic table, leaning her head against her right hand. James hadn't tried to talk to her for the past two days because she still seemed upset about the incident. James took a deep breath before taking the plunge and sitting next to Lily. "Hey Evans," James said casually trying to be friendly.

Lily turned, leaning against her left and instead. "Come on Lily," he said. "It was all meant in fun," James said wishing that he hadn't been so competitive.

"I'd like to hear you say fun when you're throwing up over the side of a mattress," Lily said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm sorry, I really am," James said. "Come on, let me take you out again tonight and I'll make it up to you," James suggested suavely.

"While you're planning your next prank? Fat chance!" Lily stood and left the table.

James almost just left her alone, but decided he wanted to solve this. A couple minutes after Lily had left James stormed after her. "Where are you going?" Sirius asked as James passed him and Remus.

"To get a girlfriend," James said surely.

James noticed was Lily sitting on her bed writing in some sort of journal. "Can I help you?" she asked angrily.

"Yes," James said. He then strode to her bed, sat on the edge, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her lips to his fiercely. Lily tried to pull away at first, but James just held on, not letting her leave the moment.

"James Michael Potter!" Kyla said coming into the room from the small bathroom. James pulled away quickly. "What do you think you're doing?" Kyla asked.

"I'm trying to woo Lily," James said boldly.

"How about letting her breath?" Kyla suggested. Lily was redder than her hair at this point, not liking the conversation, and had pulled her diary close to her.

"I... I was just trying to-"

"How about trying to be nice instead of stranding her on a mattress in the middle of the lake?" Kyla said, putting her hands on her hips.

James looked from his mum to Lily and back again. "Fine," James said standing up and storming from the cabin in the same way he stormed into it.

"I don't know where that boy gets his nerve," Kyla said, going to her bed and folding up one of her shirts.

_July 26, 1979_

_Dear Diary,_

_James is the biggest egotistical jerk I've ever met. He thinks he can just come up to me, call me by my last name, which I've asked him not to do, and apologize for what he did? No way is that going to make up for something like that. He's rude, obnoxious, inconsiderate and..._

_A good kisser._

* * *

Two days later

A beeping went off in Cabin four about an hour after the sun had risen. "GeupJaaame," Sirius mumbled. It was James's turn to take the first shower, since they now had enough water for three or four a week.

James sat up on the edge of his bed and moved his hand around the night stand until he found his glasses. When he could see again, James found his wand and stopped the alarm that Michael had arranged.

James walked lazily into the shower area, took off his clothes and glasses and started the shower. He had washed his hair and was just lathering the soap on his body when he felt something at his feet. James put the soap aside, put his glasses on and looked down at his feet.

The other guys in the cabin were woken by a loud screaming, and the first sight their eyes saw was a naked James running out of his shower, trying to get a towel around his lower half, and looking as though he was doing a jig while trying to kick a snake off of his leg while it was crawling further up. The guys were all trying to keep their distance and try to help at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Lily said when she opened the door. Both Lily and James froze, then turned away. For a brief moment James forgot about the snake crawling up toward his thigh to wrap the towel around him. Lily had found herself looking at a little spot of grass just beyond Cabin four and decided not to attempt turning back.

Kyla came in just after Lily, and having missed the little show, didn't worry about what James was more frantic with now. She pulled out her wand and got rid of the snake quickly... just as they had planned.

"Thanks Mum," James said, sitting back on his bed even though he had suds all over him still.

"Remember that before you prank us again," Kyla said.

"You did that?" Michael asked realizing her meaning behind that. James was just so glad it was over he didn't care. "You know James is terrified of snakes," Michael accused.

"And you knew Lily gets sea sick," Kyla pointed out. Lily was still standing outside the door of Cabin Four. James and Lily's eyes met once, but they both looked away quickly.

"Kyla, what if James had been bit?"

"It was a Grass Snake, even if he had been bit, which is highly unlikely, it's not poisonous," Kyla argued.

"It's your son!" Michael said.

"This coming from the man who tried to teach James to skateboard down the Grand Canyon when he was eight!" Kyla shouted back in his face.

"I was just trying to teach the boy some character and fearlessness," Michael defended.

"So was I," Kyla retorted, then turned on her heel to return to the girls' cabin.

"I," Lily said, looking at the guys and back to Kyla. "I'm just going to... to," Lily pointed toward her own cabin then followed Kyla into it.

"Well, I'm sorry it had to happen to you, but I suppose if that's the best they could come up with then it must be pretty much over," Sirius said laying back on his bed.

"Yeah, thank Merlin for that one," Michael said, grabbing his towel and wand, just in case there were any more critters waiting for him.

* * *

Lily and Kyla were getting ready for the day in their cabin. "I didn't expect that," Lily admitted to Kyla about the scene she had witnessed earlier.

"I'm sure James didn't mind too much about that, though I have to apologize that you had to see anything," Kyla said. "I probably should have gone in first."

"I didn't see much, I think we both turned away so fast," Lily said, not believing she was talking to James's mum about this.

"You ready for the rest of today?"

"As long as I don't have to go through that again," Lily said referring to the embarrassing moment of that morning.

* * *

Sirius had been saving for quite some time for a flying motorbike he had seen being sold by a wizard. Just after they had finished this last year of school he finally had enough to purchase the vehicle. Sirius had been extremely disappointed when he found out he couldn't bring it camping, but Kyla had let him put it in the storage shed.

Michael and Remus had already left for breakfast, but James was still a bit shaken up and it took a bit of encouragement for him to get back into the shower to finish rinsing off. This time, though, he wore a pair of swim trunks in case he had to leave the shower again.

They entered the dining hall and were piling food onto their plates when James noticed a lot of people gathered around a small light for some reason. James nudged Sirius, "what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know," Sirius said. "Oy! Remus," he shouted, seeing his friend in the crowd.

Remus looked away from the group and walked nervously over to the other Marauders. "Hey guys," he tried to make things sound very casual.

"Hey Moony, what's the big fuss over there?" James asked, excited to see that there were hash browns this morning.

"We're listening to the WWN," Remus said with a shrug.

"No way, did they sneak that in here?" Sirius asked, ignoring the fact that they hadn't finished going through the breakfast line. James jumped ahead, got some hash browns and followed behind Remus who looked tentative for some reason.

"With plates that say 'BLACK' and a Weird Sister sticker just above. In the high speed chase it has been what the Muggles call totaled, meaning completely destroyed beyond all recognition," the WWN reporter said. Sirius had frozen and looked close to tears. "The perpetrator has been taken in by the Ministry for several accounts of breaking the Muggle secrecy laws, and for theft. It will be very difficult for the owner of the vehicle to get the money back for the motorbike, though we are told an item like this is practically irreplaceable."

"It is irreplaceable Jackass!" Sirius said not being able to control himself.

"Sirius, don't go over board," Michael said.

"I saved for five years and you don't want me to go overboard?!" Sirius said, dropping his tray leaving scrambled eggs and bacon on the mess hall floor.

"Come on, Padfoot, I'm sure it'll be okay, maybe they can fix it," James tried to comfort.

"Didn't you hear? It's toppled!"

"Totaled," Remus corrected.

"Whatever!" Sirius shouted back.

Michael was about to attempt calming Sirius when he saw Lily, Kyla and Arthur Weasley's wife laughing over something, and looking in their direction every so often. "Come here," Michael said, grabbing Sirius's arm, perhaps more harshly than he had meant to, and led him over to where the women sat laughing. "Tell him his motorbike is safe," Michael said.

"Why?" Kyla asked.

"Very funny, Kyla, you got us now tell him please," Michael said.

Kyla turned her attention to the seventeen year old whose eyes were starting to well up with tears. "You're motorbike is fine, we made it seem like the WWN," she said very plainly then looked back to Michael.

Sirius went to the other side of the table and hugged Kyla tightly, "Thank Godric," he said.

"You can let me go," Kyla said.

"And thank you," Sirius said, giving Lily her turn, only this time he dipped her back from the bench and laid a kiss on her.

"Hey, hey!" James said before Sirius came to his senses.

Lily turned bright red for the umpteenth time this morning and took a drink of water.

"Okay, that's enough," Michael said.

"Can't take the heat?" Kyla asked.

"No, it's just enough," Michael said. "Let's call it a truce."

"Fine, but we're going to talk about some things first," Kyla said referring to the two of them as adults.

"Fine," Michael said, then walked off.

James, Remus and Sirius still stood there. James was the first to sit down a little ways from the girls but close enough that hopefully they could converse some. "Oh, you got the hash browns?" Molly stated more than asked James.

"Yeah they're my favorite," James said cheerfully.

"Oh dear, I don't know if that's a good idea," Molly said, before turning back to her own food.

James pushed his plate aside and started to pout.

* * *

Around ten o'clock Michael and Kyla made their way out into the woods, taking a stroll to discuss the past few weeks, and especially the last prank pulled. "You're probably right, we may have gone a bit far with that one, but what about making us clean up the mess around the campsite?"

"You have always said you wanted me to lighten up about James getting in trouble with pranks at school, well here it is: I've lightened up," Kyla said.

"That's not what I meant," Michael retorted.

"Of course you didn't, you'd rather me go prank someone with the last name of Malfoy or one of Sirius's relatives."

"That would be a good start," Michael said.

"You know by treating them the way you do it sometimes only makes it worse. I'm not going to condone what they believe, but you're just stooping to their level."

"I just don't think you should be-"

"Doing anything to you?"

"Well yeah."

"Not going to happen," Kyla said. They got to where a large tree was, and she conjured stones to make a staircase and they both climbed up to the top. "And what is with the crap you're teaching the boys about how to treat a girl? I swear you give guys a bad name sometimes."

"You helped Lily cheat in the poker game!"

"You encouraged them to play strip poker with her!"

"And? They just wanted their award back!"

"The award she earned fair this year! I wish Lily would have made them give her more that night," Kyla added.

"Okay, we need to just call it to an end," Michael said taking a deep breath. "Kyla, I can't stand to be on these terms with you."

Kyla sighed and thought. "Neither can I."

"Do you realize that we haven't kissed for almost three weeks?"

"James has been beating you out. Did you hear what he did yesterday?" Kyla asked in more of a kind and fun tone.

"Sirius and Remus were talking about it, so I overheard some," Michael said. "That sounds familiar doesn't it?"

"You mean the way you tried to kiss me in my third year," Kyla asked. "You also remember you ended up with your lips on the wall right?"

"Right, I try to forget that part," Michael said, running his fingers through Kyla's hair. "Let's let it all go, okay?"

"I don't know," Kyla said, pursing her lips, but they soon left that position when Michael pulled her close and kissed his wife. They kissed for quite a while until Kyla pulled away with Michael's wand in her hands. "Sorry not this time," Kyla said.

"What?" Michael asked, his eyes going wide.

"We have one more thing up our sleeves," Kyla said, starting to descend the stairs she had made. Michael tried to follow but was stopped by some sort of invisible shield.

"Kyla!" he shouted.

"I love you honey, but I better get going," she said. "Lily and I were going to go ride the horses today."

"Kyla give me back my wand!" Michael tried to demand from his hopeless situation.

"I think I'll wait for a while. See you at dinner?" she asked while walking away, but then stopped and looked behind her shoulder, "or maybe not."

"KYLA!"

* * *

Remus leaned back against a large oak tree, reading a book entitled 'Werewolves: the Monsters of the Modern World' which was actually written by a Muggle. He was having a good laugh over some of the specifics when Lily approached him. "Hey Remus," she said sitting down next to him and handing him his Hogwarts letter that had just arrived.

"Thanks," he said, hoping this wasn't filled with some sort of powder or something. He began to open the edges when Lily stopped him.

"I just wanted to tell you first that James got Head Boy, and I know that you wanted it, but don't be upset or angry okay?"

It took Remus a second to catch up the pace of Lily's explanation. "Right, James Head Boy," Remus said, figuring this is what they had thought to pull on him to settle the score.

"No really," Lily said. "I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons, and it isn't as if you don't have enough on your shoulders right now," Lily started talking fast again.

Remus just rolled his eyes and started opening his envelope. _Right… James Potter… Head Boy. That's almost as funny as Peter being top in the class. _Remus looked through the envelope as Lily stood and went back toward the main group. He saw the new book list, a note on the first day of school, little reminders… but no Head Boy letter or Badge. _Must be a part of their plan_, Remus thought. Remus decided, though, that he wouldn't ask about them. That would just play into their hands, so he went to join the rest of the group.

"Have you guys ever heard of the 'Liter Beater'?" Lily asked leaning in a bit more.

"No," Sirius said.

"Basically it is almost inhumanly possible for anyone to drink more than three and a half liters in an hour," Lily said.

"And?" Remus asked, slightly interested. He had read somewhere that Werewolves held an abnormally large amount of fluid at once.

"Well, it's just to see if anyone can," Lily said, opening back up her magazine.

"I'll try it," Remus said, having the knowledge that he could probably do what the other two could not.

"Are you crazy?" James asked, pulling Remus aside by his upper arm. "Think, Remus, they've managed to get us all, except you."

"They've already gotten me, and don't you think I'd know if they were up to something," Remus said confidently, which was surprisingly normal in this kind of scenario. Remus only did these kinds of dares when it was a sure thing, or when James and Sirius talked him into it.

"Fine," James said, shrugging. "What did they do to you, by the way?"

"I'll tell you later," Remus said. "Hey Lily," he said going back toward the picnic table.

"What?" Lily asked looking up from whatever article she was reading. Sirius was disappointed when she closed it, since he had been standing behind her, staring at the models.

"I'm going to become a Liter Beater," Remus said.

"Are you sure? If you can't do it no one will blame you," Lily said, and she said just right. There was no better way to get Remus to do something than to suggest he couldn't do it.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Remus said.

"All right," Lily said, putting down the magazine which was soon picked up by Sirius. "I'll go get some milk from the kitchens."

As Lily fulfilled that task the boys sat around preparing for the task at hand. "Take it slow, Moony, and pace yourself," Sirius advised.

"And stop if you can't take it," James said.

"I can take it just fine," Remus said. "Trust me, I have my wolf instincts about this," he added. Both the other boys rolled their eyes at this.

Lily came back with two 2-liter jugs of milk. "All right whenever you're ready," she said.

Remus picked one of the jugs up took a deep breath and started drinking. Sirius and James sat around whooping and cheering him on. Lily smiled in a way that Remus took as encouraging. It was nearly fifteen minutes and two liters later when it hit, and it hit hard. Remus put the jug down and held his stomach.

"Are you okay mate?" Sirius asked, putting a hand on Remus's back. Remus, however, pushed Sirius's hand away and ran to the closest out house.

James and Sirius stared as Remus ran, but Lily sat on her side of the table laughing hysterically. "What did you do?" James asked in awe.

Lily couldn't stop laughing but pulled out an empty bottle of laxative and put it on top of the table. Sirius's eyes got wide as he picked it up, "what is it?"

"I know what that is," James said, his eyes wider than Sirius's for the pure fact that he understood. "My mum gave me some one time when… when," James looked over at Lily who had started a whole new fit of laughter waiting for James to tell his embarrassing story, but instead James leaned toward Sirius and told him.

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius said, looking toward the out house.

Lily finished laughing, wiping tears from her eyes, and sighed before looking at her watch. "I better get going. Your mum and I are going horse back riding," Lily said, then gingerly stood up and made her way toward the stables.

Sirius and James both went to the out house Remus had gotten to. "How are you?" Sirius asked, then bit his bottom lip hoping he had said the right thing. The only response they got was a loud groan.

It was nearly ten minutes before Remus came back out. They made their way back to Cabin Four, the final stretch being a sprint for Remus. When all three of them were in their cabin, they started to discuss the treachery of that day. "Well at least they only got each of you once," Remus said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I mean, first they hide my Head Boy badge and then-"

"Yours?" James interrupted.

"Yes," Remus said. "She tried to trick me into believing that _you _got Head Boy instead of me."

"Uh," James said uncomfortably. "I did."

"WHAT?" Remus screamed. "No, they just put it in your letter, read the name at the top."

James got the letter out of his suitcase. "Dear Mr. Potter… see?" James said pointing out the salutations.

"No way," Remus muttered to himself while sitting on the edge of the nearest bed. This was just too much for him, first the sudden bowel movements, and now a punch right in the stomach, or was that to his pride? Either way Remus couldn't believe it.

"Sorry mate, but you're still Prefect right?" James said. "I mean, it's not like I really wanted it, they just sent me the letter. Maybe it was a mistake," James suggested.

"No," Remus said, handing James the letter back. "You're Head Boy, congratulations." Remus forced a smile and tried his best to be happy for his friend.

"Thanks," James said, reciprocating the smile. James looked at his watch then. "If Mum and Lily are horse back riding, shouldn't Dad be back by now?"

The boys all looked at each other, then, with minds in unison, made a mad dash for the door.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter is way long, so I hope you all like it! This one took forever because it had to be as good as the last one, so I took the approach that they were all getting their own individual act of revenge upon their heads (muahahahaha).

Please Review if you haven't, and if you have thank you, because it really encourages me to keep going.

Thank you:

The-eater-of-words: Thank you! I hope you read the one before it, because I could just imagine your confusion otherwise. I appreciate that you like it so much!

Hahaanonymoushaha: Your sister need to stuff it… did I say that??? =) Thank you for reading them and I hope you like this chapter.

Dafalcon: More kissing here! I love how James handles himself with the whole situation, I think he's really funny.

Seed-of-Flame: Yes we shall! It's not like the girls haven't done their fair share, but I think it's funny that Arthur came up with the last one. This time (fyi) he made the suggestion to make individual revenge situations instead of one big one. I think it's funny that Molly makes him help the girls.

Misakichi1: Long enough for you? I know the chapters in my comedies tend to be really short, more like little antidotes instead of a big plot story. Hope you like this chapter.

Space-Pirate10: No!!! NOT MOLLY WEASLEY!!! Hehehe I know the last one was a bit short, but I hope I've made up for it here.

Dobbyfan18: Here's something to wade through all on its own!

Firewalker32: Thank you!

Mell Minamoto: After all the mean things the girls did this time, I'm pretty sure they're even. I mean, come on… laxative? HEHE, I know someone who actually did that to a friend of hers (but it's actually called the 'Gallon Challenge' but I don't like to make it soooo obvious that I'm an American), and they did it as a joke, but it turned really bad, and they felt sooooo bad for doing it after.

Morgan Riordan: Get the boys back!!! Of course!!! This is basically going to be even, until the very end, and if you think about it the first thing the boys did was stick the girls with the bad cabin. Remember here too, that the boys still don't have their shoes. Hehehe!

Megan: Thank you for that Ron comment!

Writegirl709: It's hard… it's very VERY hard. Hence why it takes me so long to post on this one. Each time I have to come up with something that was better than the last, and this time I had to come up with four things that were better.

JamieBell: You read my mind about the snakes thing. That one was really the only one I had planned. The rest I had to rack my brain until it hurt. I've thought of something really funny though for the next chapter! You haven't reviewed for a while, and I'm starting to wonder if something's wrong or if you just haven't had time. Either way I understand, but I really hope it's the later of the two!

Mochalattee: I really did update as soon as I could, even if id did take me a while. I'll try to do so again asap, but I make no promises to when that will occur.

Storywritter10791: Of course Molly knows how to handle Arthur… you don't train a man in just one day… or week. It takes persistence and knowledge. Just kidding! I love the way Molly always handles Arthur, I think it's funny and I just love Arthur all the more for dealing with it. One of my favorite moment in OOtP is when Molly is yelling at Arthur at Mungo's for trying to use stitches.


	12. Truce

Disclaimer: Most of the characters here are not mine…

**Coming soon to a Fan Fiction near you: **_Pretty soon I'll have another story that I've co-written that will be entitled 'Deflating the Head of James Potter' which will be a fun little one shot about a 'operation' in shrinking James's head. The other piece I've co-written will also be updated as soon as we write it. We now know the setting and the characters we will be involving in the second chapter, so keep your eyes peeled! These are both ones that are parody and/or comedy, so you're likely to like them. Also check out Harmony at Hogwarts if you haven't done so before now =)_

Chapter 12- Truce

Lily and Kyla were in the middle of their ride, going slowly since this was Kyla's first time attempting this activity. "Okay, so if I want to go faster I just hit him with my heels?" Kyla asked.

"Yes," Lily answered. "Just keep a good grip on the reigns, and move with the-"

"Shhh," Kyla said, putting a finger to her lips and listening intently.

"Dad!" someone shouted a short distance from Kyla and Lily.

"Over here," Kyla said, pulling her horse somewhat jerkily to the right. Lily followed, turning her horse more expertly into the wooded area. They went just far enough back to not be seen by the boys as they passed.

"Mr. Potter!" Remus shouted.

"'Mr. Potter'," Sirius mimicked and snickered at a normal voice level. "How old are you anyway, Moony?"

"It's called being respectful, Padfoot," Remus said.

"It's called being a dork, Remus," Sirius said. "Michael!" Sirius shouted getting back to the search.

"This is better than we could have even planned!" Kyla said.

"How?" Lily asked, holding onto the reigns of both horses as Kyla got closer to the path where the boys were still calling out, hoping to find their mentor.

"Look where James and Sirius have their wands," Kyla said as the three of them passed slowly. Lily saw the wands stuck in the back pockets of two-thirds of the group.

"So?" Lily asked.

Kyla rolled her eyes. "Just follow my lead," she said quietly, then turned to face the path. "_Accio wand_," she said softly, pointing her own wand at James. When Kyla had a grasp of James's wand, she did the charm again, this time pointing her wand at Sirius.

"Remus still has his, though," Lily said, noticing that Remus was smart enough to actually be holding his.

"Don't worry," Kyla said mounting her horse. "Come on," she encouraged. Lily mounted and they found a stream that followed the path just closely enough to give them the visibility they required.

It only took the boys ten more minutes before they were within earshot of Michael. "Up here!" he shouted down, thankful that someone had come. James, Sirius, and Remus looked up into the trees and saw Michael, as if he were standing on a platform of leaves.

"Can't you apparate down?" Remus asked.

"Do you think if I could have apparated I would still be here?" Michael asked.

"Right," Remus said to himself, scratching his head with his wand.

"Take the steps up boys," Michael said. They followed what Michael told them to do, and soon found they were somewhat locked inside the invisible box that Kyla had so kindly provided. "Okay, Remus, all you have to do is banish the wall over there," Michael told him.

"Okay," Remus said, turning around and lifting his wand. Just as he was about to perform the charm, though, his wand flew up into the air, and back down to two girls on horse back. Just as Kyla caught the wand, they were off.

"Kyla!" Michael shouted down. "This isn't funny anymore!"

"Not for you maybe!" Kyla shouted back up, then they were on their way for the rest of their ride.

* * *

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Michael said, pacing from one side of the area of their imprisonment to the other.

"I've grown accustom to her face," Sirius added sappily.

All three of his… tree mates glared at him, but it was James who talked, "now's not the time," he said, shaking his head at Sirius's joke.

"Right," Sirius said, looking down. "Sorry."

"You guys," Remus said, leaning against a large branch and holding his gut. "I still don't feel very good."

"What happened to him?" Michael asked, wondering what else the girls had had up their sleeve.

"Laxatives," Sirius said, nodding his head.

Michael's eyes went wide, "hold it, Remus or I swear I'll-"

"It's not that, now it's just a stomach ache," Remus said.

"Well, now that one's just the prank that keeps on pranking," James said, allowing himself a good smile at Remus's pain.

"Don't you think it would be easy enough for them to send a snake up here," Remus asked rhetorically.

The smile James had on went away immediately. "You don't think they'd do that do you?" he asked, getting frightened just at the thought.

"I don't think so, this part seemed somewhat sporadic, don't you think?" Sirius added his observation, laying in the middle of the emplacement that had been created for them with his ankles crossed and his hands behind his head.

"That's true," Michael said, "but the question is are they planning anything else?" They all contemplated on this for quite some time.

* * *

Lily and Kyla got back to their cabin and decided to take some of the boy's shower water, since they would be gone for quite some time, and it was inevitable that the boys had been the culprits behind the disappearance of their water. Lily went into the shower first. "Looks like everything is going well with this one," Lily said, while getting her thick red hair nice and soaked through before putting a liberal amount of shampoo through it.

"Better than we could have even hoped for," Kyla answered sitting on her bed, and resting her sore thighs.

"Don't you think we should go and let them down now," Lily said, sympathetic to their prisoners.

"You know they deserve it," Kyla said.

"Maybe, but they've all been there for two hours at least, and your husband's been there all day," Lily said, letting the guilt she had tried to hide come out. "And what if something bad happened? What if J-" Lily held onto the consonant for a bit, "jaguars got up there? They don't even have their wands," Lily said, blushing.

Even though she couldn't see Lily blush, Kyla secretly smiled to herself knowingly. "I suppose we can let them down, but only after I get my shower," Kyla added the last demand. "

Fair enough," Lily said with a grin. "And can we take them back their shoes? Sirius's feet are blistered and I can't stand looking at them," she said. Lily couldn't stand the guilt when she looked at their feet, really, even though they had protected them enough not to do any serious damage.

"Okay," Kyla said. "You've really gone soft on them, haven't you?"

"No," Lily said defensively, coming into the main cabin area with a towel wrapped around her body. "It's just that this has gone on long enough, I think, and maybe we can spend the last few weeks in peace and knowing we can just enjoy one another's company."

"Enjoying James's company you mean," Kyla muttered under her breat with another smile.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Kyla said, turning on the water for her shower. "You're right, I guess, but if things work we won't have to worry anymore," she said lathering up her shampoo.

Both girls finished getting ready, got the shoes (which had to be de-spidered) from the knot of the tree they had used for hiding, stopped by the mess hall to get the boys some sandwiches as a peace offering, and made their way to the trees they had stuck the guys in.

* * *

"How much longer?" Remus groaned.

"Be a wolf," Sirius said. "Come on, you love sleeping under the stars don't you?" he addressed to the other three.

"Only if I have a sleeping bag, Lily, and a large bottle of fire whiskey," James said.

"Hey now," Michael said.

"Sorry dad," James said, "_and_ something for Lily to drink," he added.

"That's my boy," Michael said proudly.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, frightened to know. It was almost completely dark and something seemed to be finding its way up the conjured steps. They knew that they couldn't get out, but what if something could get in? They prepared themselves for the worst, but felt that they hadn't prepared enough when the two people who put them into this situation showed up.

"Come to inflict more suffering?" Michael asked, the boys sheltering themselves behind his confidence toward Kyla.

"No actually," Kyla said, holding out a sandwich. Michael looked at it skeptically. "

Does it bite?"

"No," Kyla was getting frustrated. "Look we're willing to call this prank war a truce, which means you stop too," Kyla said, wording things very carefully for her advantage.

"Deal," Michael said, jumping onto the opportunity.

"What happened to not giving in?" Remus asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Look! Lily has our shoes!" James said excitedly, accepting the truce just as willingly as Michael. Remus shrugged as he noticed Sirius join in by taking a sandwich. They all sat around talking and acting as though none of the past three weeks had happened. Remus was the first to leave, needing something to drink in hopes that it might finish off the stomach ache, closely followed by Sirius.

This left two pairs talking. James leaned into Lily, "do you want to go on a walk?" hoping the atmosphere had changed her mind about being alone with him.

"Sure," Lily said shyly, biting her bottom lip unsure of her feelings toward James at this point.

"You behave yourself," Kyla said, as James helped Lily descend the magic staircase.

"So you got James a girlfriend," Michael pointed out, knowing just as well as anyone what had been blooming there.

"He got her himself, I just helped a bit," Kyla said, leaning against Michael's shoulder. "Just like your mum helped you," she added.

"Mum didn't help me," he said incredulously.

"You keep on thinking that," Kyla said, leaning in and giving him a kiss on his five o'clock shadow. "Oh, we took some shower water back," she mentioned.

"Oh well," Michael said. "Just don't tell Sirius, otherwise he'll go into a depression."

"Okay," Kyla said with a little laugh. She gave a small sigh, "this summer has been fun, hasn't it?"

"I know how to make it more fun," Michael said deviously.

* * *

A/N: I'll end there, for now. This one is coming to a close so now I'll do a bit of a survey: should I continue the prank series? Write one about through their seventh year? You don't have to answer right away, it was just a thought that was playing in my head. Anyway, if you're reading this please review, and if you have anything specific that you like or dislike please say so.

Thank you: S

pace-pirate: I like that last chapter on SOOOOO many levels. I feel bad for Remus too, but that was the best way I could think of for the girls to get him back, and nothing stuck out in my head as a 'Remus' fear. That and it fits the theme of 'Pride cometh before the fall' that I pointed out earlier, seeing as the reason he did it was because he thought he'd be able to do it and show them up. I almost wrote it that they all decided to try it, but the other two had gotten their come-upence.

Mell Minamoto: I'm glad you enjoy it! The moments you mentioned are ones I still laugh at when I read over the chapter again.

Blood Emerald: Girl power all the way! I like that Kyla is in on getting James and Lily together on top of her friendship with Lily. I actually started the Kyla character in my story One More Chance, which is a drama, but she brings quite a bit of humor to that story, so I decided I wanted to use the same characterization elsewhere, but didn't want to change the names, so I didn't.

Firewalker32: Everyone feels bad for Remus…. I don't get it… Just joking, I feel sort of bad for him, but it's not any worse than what they did to Lily.

Xkiwi-babex: Thank you!

Dementor13: No, they'll be going back before the full moon, but notice it's not always them 'on top' it's them getting even. Really it's almost always the guys that elevate the prank, then the girls find one to match. Arthur helped with the last one (the one where they individually got them), so they have one guy on their team.

Dafalcon: Again! Everyone's sympathy for Remus! J/K I don't know that I'll SHOW and entry about Sirius's kiss, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't write one.

Angulgurl: Thank you! You might like some of my other comedic stuff (or the drama, you never know since I add a lot of humor anyway), so feel free to check out other things.


	13. Lasting Memories

I apologize now for how short this chapter is, but I didn't want to open huge new cans of worms and whatnot!

Chapter13- Lasting Memories

Their final week had been pretty uneventful compared to the beginning of Potters and Co.'s stay, but it was much more relaxing. James had taken Lily on a stroll every evening, which almost always ended in a kiss, Kyla had shown Michael a few things she had learned when they went horse back riding together, and Remus and Sirius didn't live day in and day out, wondering whether or not they were going to be fed laxatives or have staged motorcycle thefts occur.

Remus was going to have to leave a few days before the rest of them, since the 8th of August was fast approaching, and Remus was risking a lot in staying. They had fun playing cards every night and going down to the campfire.

"So you can tell Molly that I didn't mess things up then, right?" Arthur asked Michael.

"Sure," Michael said with a smile. "I'll get you out of the dog house."

Later that afternoon Michael went to Molly and said how it had been all their fault (something that Kyla had been secretly listening into without his knowledge) and that Arthur was just trying to help out a bit. Kyla had already talked to Molly, and, though the boys didn't know it, it had been Arthur helping the girls that got him out of that situation.

* * *

_July 6,1979___

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe I've survived an entire summer with James and his friends! Things have been pretty calm lately, and I for one was upset when Remus left yesterday afternoon. James and I didn't take our walk because then Sirius would have been alone. Oh well, I guess that's just how the ball rolls. The boys have no idea what's coming to them anyway. Well, Kyla said it's time, so I better get going!_

_Lily_

* * *

Everyone was in a hustle and bustle the next morning, getting things ready and then taking quick showers. "Come on," Kyla said impatiently to the three who wouldn't come out of their cabin. 

"I thought we had called truce!" Michael said.

"I said we had called truce on _that_ prank war. Now get out here so we can get going!" Kyla demanded.

Michael pushed out James first, though the image would be the same with all three: no hair and flashing red signs that said 'we fell for it twice'.

Lily took out her camera and got some shots for good measure.

* * *

Twenty-eight years later 

"Daddy? What happened to Grandpa there?" A little girl with long straight black hair asked Harry.

"He fell for it again," Harry said with a smile at the picture he had seen numerous times. It was dark outside, and his kids should have been in bed an hour prior.

"What did he do after that?" Michael, Harry's son, asked.

"Well, we'll just have to see tomorrow night, won't we?" Harry asked, taking the little girl off from his lap and placing her on her bed. Harry had been using his mother's diary as a story-telling method: good for both him and to get his kids to bed.

"Are those two asleep?" Ginny called up.

"Just about," Harry called back, then turned back to his kids giving them the signal to keep it a secret from their mom.

"I bet Grandpa got her back worser than she did."

"Nuh- uh, Michael," the little girl said.

"Uh-huh Rosie," Michael retorted.

"Now, no more fighting. Into your room Michael," Harry said sternly. He followed the little boy into his room and tucked him in, taking off the boy's glasses last.

"Good night Daddy," Rosie said as he came to close her door.

"Goodnight."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that last bit kind of ties it into something sweet… or it could just be me! Anyway, almost something that gives you a reason to start a diary right? On the other hand, most people write in diaries so that no one finds out. Either way you look at it: REVIEW! Thanks!

Thank you:

Pandawitch1616: Thank you so much! I'm sure there are little things in there but I am flattered! I have two other LJ fanfics, but they are more on the dramatic side, if you go for that thing. Once again a sequel so I would read One More Chance first, though it's easy enough to pick up on what's happening in the second without the first. Other than that I'm in the process of a co-authored LJ parody that is promising to be very funny, so feel free to check that one out when it gets posted too! =)

Firewalker32: Thank you!

Ronnies girl: 2 sort of made sense, but thank you for the input! I think I've picked up a trend here of Harry doing something with the diary, so if the next one goes forth (which I'm planning) it will also end this way. =)

Space-pirate10: YOU READ MY MIND! Yeah, I'm not sure that another 'Lily vs. Marauders' would be so good, because I'm sure it would get old after a while, but I've got something up my sleeve, don't you worry! I'm just going to let the ideas come to me before starting the other one, though I make no promises to whether I'm clever enough for that!

Blood emerald: I'm flattered I really am! Thank you so much!

Dafalcon: Thank you for your constant support! I'm raking my brain right now to continue this series, because it is so much fun, but it also takes a lot of brain power. You also read my mind, but that's ok! Sorry there wasn't anymore kissing, but I didn't want too much fluff… besides, I feel like such a geek when I write it. I know I shouldn't, but I do… so I minimize that in things like this, where it isn't completely nessicary.

Misakichi1: Thank you! That's alright if you missed some chappies, I just appreciate knowing that you're still following along!

Seed-of-Flame: I'll update as soon as I can on things, but things are going to get hectic pretty soon, with school starting and all!

Mell Minamoto: You have to use your imagination with the Lily/James walks! I didn't want to take the focus away from the pranks entirely so that's how I worked it =)

_It's been a fun journey, this piece, and I'll try to continue the series A.S.A.P.! Thank you also to anyone who is to review!_


End file.
